Mientras dormías
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Ichimatsu es un trabajador del subterráneo que encuentra el amor con su príncipe rosa pero por una confusión descubrirá que el amor esta en otros lugares. Basado en la película del mismo nombre.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Basada en la película del mismo nombre. Algunos dialogos fueron tomados y modificados. El primer capítulo narra el personaje principal.

* * *

 **Mientras dormías**

Bueno hay dos cosas que recuerdo de mi niñez. No recuerdo que el cielo fuera tan azul. Primero, recuerdo que estaba con mi papá. Parecía estar en un lugar distante, decía: "la vida nunca resulta como uno planeo". Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta a que se refería. Pero eso no evito que viviéramos aventuras juntos. Subía el equipaje al auto y me narraba historias asombrosas de tierras lejanas. Mientras nos dirigíamos a ningún lado en particular.

Mis historias favoritas, eran las que me contaba de mamá. Sobre su boda, frente a la iglesia donde se casaron. Le pedía que me dijera cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad amaba a mamá. Él me decía: "Ichi, tu madre me dio un regalo especial. Me dio el mundo."

En realidad, era una esfera con luz adentro. Un globo terráqueo. Pero para un romántico como él, eso era el mundo.

Bueno…

Regresando al tiempo actual…

La primera vez que lo vi…

No me dio el mundo. Me dio 1.50 para el tren. Pero él venía todos los días. Comenzó a visitar mis vías todos los días entre las 8:01 y las 8:15. Y era perfecto. Mi príncipe encantador, de traje negro con corbata rosa. Otra veces camisa blanca y gabardina café pero con un pequeño detalle rosa.

Bueno, en realidad nunca hemos hablado. Sabía que algún día lo haríamos.

Y no sé sí estaré listo para ello.

Tengo miedo de balbucear y ofenderle.

Pero sé, que algún día cruzaremos palabras. Algún día hablaremos de amor.

Será perfecto.

No era mi príncipe azul.

Era mi príncipe rosa.

Vivo en un complejo habitacional. ¡En un maldito quinto piso! Es horrible subir cosas por tu cuenta, terminas rompiendo ventanas como me paso al subir ese estúpido pino navideño.

Ahora estaba siendo regañado por Iyami, el dueño.

Al final tuve que decirle que pagaré los daños porque ya no aguantaba sus insinuaciones para que este de novio con su hija Karako. Una marimacha que le encanta ejercitarse y decir estupideces en otro idioma. Al menos no viste de forma ridícula.

Dijo que mi sudadera morada, que siempre uso cuando no trabajo es lindo. Ella preguntó si era nueva. Lo único que tenía de nuevo eran los arañazos de mi gato. Rodee mis ojos tratando de sonar amable ya que es la hija del dueño. Dios… la odio.

Mi vida siempre ha sido: trabajo, casa y gatos.

En la actualidad no tengo familia. Solo un gato naranja que llamó Nyanko. Trabajo en la estaciones de trenes, me encargo de las taquillas cuando cubro a compañeros. Aunque realmente soy un vigilante.

Ahora mi jefe Chibita me hablaba mientras comíamos hot dogs en la fuente frente la entrada del subterraneo. Era un día que comenzaba a ser malo. Primero el idiota de los perros no entendió a que me refería con lo de un perro tradicional.

¡Era una puta salchicha entre los panes con cátsup y mostaza!

¡No hay ciencia!

¡Ah! Pero cuando Chibita le dijo lo mismo a él, sí se lo dio.

Chibita solo repetía un falso "empleado del mes". Para convencerme de trabajar en navidad. Era obvio que se iba contra mí porque no tengo familia.

Aun así.

¿Por qué he de trabajar en Navidad?

No era justo.

Lo odio.

El dinero extra debe ser bueno… espero que lo sea.

La navidad llegaba y yo solo estaba adornando el pino junto con mis ganas de cubrir. Vaya, quien diría. Ese día sería el dueño de todo un subterráneo.

Que emoción.

Qué triste.

Ahí estaba detrás del cristal del casillero con mi rostro de indiferencia mirando a las personas que cruzaban felices por la velada navideña. Como esta tonta pareja de adolescentes castaños abrazados felices para darse calor mientras se peleaban por donde pasar la navidad.

Espero que sea en el infierno.

Hola, feliz navidad –Ahí estaba mi príncipe rosa. Tenía una gabardina café que cubría su traje negro. Estaba protegido por su bufanda rosa.

Me estaba hablando y yo idiota sin saber que decir.

Me golpeaba a mí mismo por lo estúpido que era.

Ni "feliz navidad" pude decir. Pensará que soy mudo o peor, grosero.

Me regañaba por no poder hablar con él, decirle de mis sentimientos. Realmente era un idiota.

Lo miraba de lejos, en ese momento un par de brabucones y ladrones comenzaron a molestarlos. Él se quejaba y trataba de defenderse pero perdió el equilibrio, cayendo a las vías del tren. Salí corriendo de mi lugar, así como esos cobardes lo hicieron.

No lo pensé.

Salte a las vías.

Le hable, le llame pidiendo que reaccione y que no muera. Una vida nos esperaba juntos.

Grite por ayuda a quien esté cerca.

El sonido del tren me preocupo.

Lo abrace y rodamos juntos sobre las vías.

Esquivamos de milagro el tren.

Por un momento el abrió los ojos, mostrando un color negro hermoso que se encontraron con los míos del mismo color. Le dije hola.

Se desmayó.

Pronto estaba en el hospital. No querían que lo viera porque no era familiar directo.

–Íbamos a casarnos -Fue entonces que lo dije en voz alta.

Y todo comenzó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** A partir de ahora es narrador.

* * *

Fue gracias a una enfermera de con suéter rosa con adornos del mar y coletas castañas que le ayudo a introducirse a la habitación donde se encontraba su príncipe rosa. Ichimatsu suspiró sentándose a un lado de la cama.

Se veía tan hermoso dormido y pensó en besarle los labios como si fuera la princesa de algún cuento de hadas. Que espera el besado de su amado para despertar.

Era la mejor idea que hablarle, como sugirió la enfermera Totoko.

Miro por los cristales que disimulaban ser ventanas y puerta. Muchos testigos para cometer el delito. Sobre todo porque afuera estaba el policía interrogando a la enfermera.

Suspiró desanimado.

Mejor comenzaba a hablarle como siempre deseo.

–Hola… he creo que no nos conocemos como debíamos -Se rasco detrás de su cuello-. Soy Fukuyama, Ichimatsu. -trato de dar una sonrisa tierna pero se veía nerviosa y tétrica que cualquiera pensaría que es el asesino verificando su labor-. Espero que mejores para repetir nuestras conversaciones.

–Disculpe… señor -El policía que estaba con la enfermera entraba para arruinar el momento. Sí es que así se le podía llamar-. Debo hacerle unas preguntas.

El policía se veía alto y delgado. Con unos dientes más grandes que la cara misma. Ichimatsu se puso nervioso, tal vez sí creían que era el asesino. Ya que su apariencia no ayudaba mucho. Un suéter morado con pantalones desgastados con manchas rojas de salsa que nunca lavo por flojera, el cabello desaliñado y su sonrisa tétrica que provocaron al policía brincar mientras decía "shee".

Sí no fuera porque el doctor intervino, un gordiflón en bata y ¿pantalón? O es que el pantalón era parte de una camisa por lo grande que estaba. No entendía bien el uniforme de los doctores.

–Mucho gusto, soy el doctor Dekapan-dazo -Extendió su mano a Ichimatsu.

–Hola… -saludo con temor que creció cuando afuera se escucharon gritos.

–¡Donde demonios esta! -Gritó alterada una mujer mayor de traje gris completo que lideraba un grupo de personas mientras la enfermera lo detenía.

–Cariño, no tienes que gritar aquí. Estamos en un hospital -comentó el hombre que estaba detrás disculpándose con las personas. Llevaba una camisa verde cubierta por un saco beige y pantalones de mezclilla.

–¡Totty! ¡Totty! -gritaba un energético muchacho agitando sus brazos con las mangas largas ¿o eran banderas?

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos y más cuando entraron a la habitación. En ese momento el cerebro de Ichimatsu le dio la señal: son su familia, ¡huye! Desgraciadamente su sistema nervioso se petrifico.

–¡Oh, míralo esta pálido! -Dijo el hombre de verde acercándose a él.

–¡¿Usted es el médico?! ¡Qué le sucedió a mi hijo! -señalo la mujer de traje yendo directo al doctor.

–¡Totty! ¡Totty! ¡Despierta es hora de jugar! -El chico trataba de sacudir al inconsciente hombre.

–¡Jyushimatsu no hagas eso! -lo reprendió el de verde junto con otro sujeto de sudadera roja que lo sostuvo.- ¡Y esta desgracia paso en Navidad! –se quejó el mismo hombre con dolor.

Ichimatsu que apenas reaccionaba aprovecho para escabullirse en silencio aprovechando la distracción.

–¡Sí Karamatsu estuviera aquí! -Dijo el de verde- ¡Él sabría que hacer!

No sabías quien era ese tipo y ni le importaba. Solo quería escapar mientras el doctor hablaba de con ellos. Ichimatsu estaba por llegar a la puerta y huir hasta que fue señalado por Dekapan. Ahí se erizo como un gato, juraría que le salieron las orejas y cola de uno.

–Este chico, lo encontró sobre las vías, dasu. -El de morado solo resoplo sintiendo las miradas en él. Respiró hondo y se giró para verle los pies, ya que no podía verles a los ojos.

–Fue arrojado a las vías del tren por unos asaltantes -respondió casi en murmullo aun con su mano en el pomo de la puerta.-

–¿Quién es? -preguntó el de rojo- ¿Eres el asesino que vino para terminar su trabajo?

–Es su prometido. -comentó sin pena Totoko abriendo la puerta para pasar. La cara de asombro de Ichimatsu o mejor dicho de espanto fue petrificada para la posterioridad.

–¡Je! ¡Je! Así que Todomatsu se buscó un nuevo seme -la otra mujer de verde con un chongo se acomodó sus gafas-. Espero que no hayamos arruinado tus cuidados personales.

¿Quién era esa mujer y por qué decía "cuidados" mientras metía su dedo a otros con los que hacía un círculo?

–¡Él se aventó a las vías a salvarle! -Agregó el policía que había vuelto con unos reporteros.

–¿Su prometido? -Aparentemente los que eran los padres se miraron y luego miraron a Totty, como creías que se llamaba.- ¿Se iba a casar sin decirnos? –decían la de gris y el de verde.

–¿Lo salvaste? -Preguntó el de rojo.- ¿Se aventó? –Señalo al chico de cabellos revueltos.

–¡Oh! ¿Suicidio porque su amor es prohibido o porque hubo una pelea sentimental? -la de los lentes ahora colocaba sus manos sobre sus mejillas. Su cara se entornaba roja-. El amor secreto e ilegal entre los hombres juju –la del chongo se veía feliz con la noticia.

Ichimatsu se sentía avergonzado. Quería tomar el lugar de Totty en ese momento y no el de coma… sí no sobre las vías esperando morir.

Vistes a la mujer de verde desangrar y sentir que se agarraba su pecho mientras el chico con sudadera amarilla se le acercaba a ayudarla.

–¿Esa señora está bien? -preguntó el doctor.

–Solo le está dando un infarto fan girl -respondió el de rojo poniendo en blanco sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza y cruzaba sus brazos.

–¡Doctor! -Perfecto un nuevo sujeto en traje de… ¿enfermera? Entraba en escena-. Sabe que solo familiares pueden estar aquí –señalo a los reporteros-. Incluyéndolo –luego a Ichi-

–¡Él es de la familia! -Respondió la madre de Totty.- ¡Salvo a nuestro hijo y es su prometido! –Esa mujer le abofeteo por querer sacar a Ichimatsu de ahí-. Oh, pequeño –ahora se acercaba a Ichimatsu, quien temblaba de miedo por una futura agresión. Simplemente lo abrazo- Me alegra que seas tú, quien lo salvo. Su prometido. Un tierno chico digno de él.

–¡Su destino! -comentó la de los lentes con un pañuelo en la nariz que no dejaba de mancharse de sangre.

No sabía que pasaba. Ichimatsu se sentía abrumado, mareado y confundido entre ese mar de gente. Necesitaba aire y huir.

Aprovecho que lo soltaron para salir a respirar pero antes…

Siguió a la enfermera, a la cual la jalo de la muñeca.

–¡De dónde demonios sacaste que soy su comprometido! -reclamó enfadado.

–Usted mismo lo dijo -ella no se inmuto solo levantó su ceja ante el acto.

–¡Sí! Pero hablaba de mi fantasía, no de la realidad -se agarró el cabello para sacudirlo desesperado.

–Bueno, aprenda a callar sus fantasías -con la misma seriedad fría, aquella mujer se alejó.

–¡Oh, aquí está él! -Señalo el de rojo pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ichimatsu se espantó por tan repentino acto de confianza.- Aquí estás muchacho, toda la familia te está buscando. –Paso su dedo por debajo de la nariz mostrando una gran sonrisa comenzando a caminar-. Soy Sakurai, Osomatsu. Mucho gusto. -Extendió su mano con el dedo índice tocando el pulgar para hacer un círculo frente los ojos cansados y hartos de la situación.

–Fukuyama, Ichimatsu -No le quedo de otra presentarse-. Mucho gusto –agarró la mano frente a su rostro.

–No, no -negó con la cabeza mientras llegaban a la sala de espera con los otros familiares-. Me refería a que sí tienes dinero para las apuestas.

–No… -arrugo el entrecejo mirándolo con extrañeza.

–¡Osomatsu! -regaño el de verde. Apartándote de él- No asustes al prometido de Todomatsu. –Agarro a Ichi de los hombros para centrarlo.

Ichimatsu se ponía más tenso y nervioso. No le gustaba ser centro de atención y ahora lo estaba siendo.

–Perdón, no nos presentamos como debíamos. -El joven de ropas moradas afirmo con timidez-. Mi nombre es Matsuno, Choromatsu. –se presentó-. Mi esposa Osoko, -señalo a la de gris- mi hijo menor Jyushimatsu –Ese mismo brincaba de un lado a otro señalándose-. Mi hermana Choroko -puso sus ojos en blanco cuando ella mencionó que los cuerpos en coma aún pueden sentir y son más sensibles-. Ya conoces a Osomatsu, amigo de la familia. Somos los padres de Todomatsu.

Nuevamente el confundido muchacho se presentó. Intentó retomar su huida pero un interrogatorio impuesto por un chico de amarillo lo detuvo.

–¿Le robaste a Atsushi el corazón de Totty? -preguntó brincando alrededor del héroe.

–¿Corazón? -Osomatsu y Choromatsu dijeron al mismo tiempo- Él no tiene ninguno. –nuevamente parecían coordinados en la respuesta.

–¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo se enamoraron? -Ahora era Osoko quien interrogaba.

–¡Sí! Quiero saber ese fic lleno de pasión y drama, no olvides los detalles sexuales -Choroko se acomodó los lentes al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la baba que se le escurría.

–Lo mismo dijiste cuando nos habló de Atsushi Nakamura -Comentó Osomatsu mirándose las uñas.

–Pero eso fue el típico encuentro sexual del elevador -respondió Choroko inflando sus cachetes.

Ichimatsu no sabía que responder. Porque incluso querían saber de su vida sexual cuando ni siquiera ha dejado de ser virgen. Se sentía inquieto ante las miradas. Movía sus dedos a los acostados, sus ojos rehuían buscando puntos imaginarios, su sudor comenzaba a crear mares. Estaba a punto de apretar los dientes, bajarse los pantalones y cagar en medio del lugar.

–Creo que Ichimatsu-niisan está por desmayarse -comentó Jyushimatsu acercándose al nombrando examinándolo con sus ojos puestos como rombos.

–¡Atrás! -Gritó Osoko apartando a todos alrededor del joven.

–Lo estamos abrumando, acaba de tener un shock emocional. Puede que le causemos problemas serios. Recuerden que acaba de salvar a Totty, y es su prometido quien está en coma -Choromatsu daba espacio para que el de vista cansada respire.

El despeinado solo se dejó caer al sillón. Se sobó la frente mientras Jyushimatsu por órdenes de Osoko iban por algún enfermero. Regreso con Totoko, quien le dio la pastilla, agua y una mirada de reproche. Las otras mujeres solo lo abanicaban para darle aire.

–Oh, Ichimatsu. Lo sentimos -comentó Osoko.

–Está bien… -murmuró mirando al piso aun no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar la mirada- Lo conocía en el trabajo… -prefirió responder con algo de verdad-. Ese día ambos teníamos prisa, pero él logro detenerse para darme una sonrisa. Mostrándome esos dientes perfectos.

Ichimatsu recordó aquel día cuando vio por primera vez a Todomatsu. Él estaba por dar señal al tren para que marche pero aquel joven de rosa llegó. El de uniforme de subterráneo, hizo que lo esperen dejándolo pasar. Totty le sonrió como agradecimiento. El de ojos cansados se sorprendió y ruborizo, desde ese momento se enamoró.

–Aaaw -las dos mujeres exclamaron.

–Es una historia de cliché pero te convence con la introducción -mencionó Choroko-. Más por el sonrojo que tienes tus mejillas. Debes ser seme del tipo seme tierno.

–¿Dientes perfectos? -Ladeo Osomatsu- Pero todos sus dientes son falsos, se los opero.

–Ignora a ese par de idiotas -Comentó Choromatsu sobándose el arco de la nariz mientras recitaba insultos entre los dientes.

–Esa sí es una historia romántica, ahora quiero saber de tu primera cita -Osoko se veía emocionada.

–¡Mejor de cuando tuvieron sexo! ¿Cómo eligieron quien está arriba? -Choroko atacaba de nuevo con sus extrañezas.

–¿Por qué no invitamos a Ichimatsu-niisan a pasar la navidad con nosotros? -Preguntó Jyushimatsu cambiando el tema, siendo un héroe para el nombrado.- ¡Aún no conoce a Karamatsu-niisan! –el de amarillo tomo de sus manos al de morado para brincar con él.

–¡Cierto! No hemos festejado la navidad por este desastre y -Osoko parecía iluminada- ¡Debe conocer al doloroso! ¡Decidido! Ichimatsu vienes con nosotros.

–¿Eh? -Realmente el chico estaba confundido entre tanta gente rara.- "¿Qué es eso de doloroso?" –pensó tratando de entender que acaba de ocurrir.

XxX

Las horas pasaron, Ichimatsu logró huir a su departamento. Se sentía agotado, desgastado así como deseaba que un tren pase encima de él.

Subió por las escaleras del edificio encontrándose a Karako con su top y pantalón deportivo. Tenía una coleta con gafas oscuras sobre la cabeza.

–Mañana, a las 6 -le dijo guiñando su ojo- Juego de los Lakers.

–Felicidades -murmuró con falsa emoción tratando de subir las escaleras con su alma desgastada-. No sabes cuánto te envidio… -en su tono sarcástico.

–No me envidies tanto, gatito roñoso -ese apodo le desesperaba-. Tu y yo -se le acercó por detrás poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello dejando que sintiera su asqueroso aliento a cerveza y vitamínicos- en primera fila -le mostró los boletos.

–Ah… lo siento -la apartó con rudeza- Tengo planes.

–¿Con quién? -Cuestionó sorprendida y fingiendo celos.

–Mi secreto -subió por las escaleras para no soportar más.

Esa misma noche, Ichi preparó su cena. Alimento a su gato. Miró por la ventana que la nieve caería en cualquier momento. Suspiró. Nuevamente tomó su abrigo. Metió sus manos temblorosas en los bolsillos. Tomó el tren que le deje lo más cerca del hospital. Al que entró buscando la habitación 606 de Todomatsu.

Lo miró por el cristal, se veía tan tranquilo. Nadie pensaría que estaba en coma.

Respiró hondo. Paso, sentándose a su lado.

–Hola… no nos hemos presentado como debe ser. Nos interrumpieron… ¿recuerdas? Mi nombre es Fukuyama Ichimatsu. -comenzó su conversación con el cuerpo inerte-. Debes saber que por un estúpido error de enfermera… y mío. Nos vamos a casar. La cague. ¿Qué hacer con nuestro futuro? O Mejor dicho, que haré para que no descubran que mentí.

Guardo silencio para morderse los labios, de esa forma creía retener las lágrimas.

–¿Alguna vez has pensando que conocerías a la persona indica y que ella te correspondiera? Dejaría todo por ti… -le vio con una tierna sonrisa- Creo que no. Mi padre fue el que me metió esas estúpidas ideas del amor. ¿Patético verdad?

–Él una vez me dijo, el amor llega de la forma más rara y estúpida que puedes imaginar. Un error puede llevarte a él -comentó apretando sus labios mirando a Todomatsu.

Ichimatsu comenzó a reír de la nada. Ignorando que detrás de la puerta estaba Osomatsu. Quien suspiró. Cubrió su cabeza con la capucha roja para abandonar el lugar en silencio, mismo con el que llegó.

Ya era un nuevo día cuando Ichimatsu despertó. Se estiró y bostezo cual gato. Abrió los ojos tratando de reconocer el lugar en el que estaba y fue notando que se quedó dormido en la habitación con Totty.

–Buenos días ju ju -La voz irreconocible de Choroko lo crispo como un gato- ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Las caderas o el pene? -La cara de espanto no era por encontrarse a toda la familia rodeándolo, era por esas preguntas.

–¡Choroko! -Regañaron ambos padres.

–No todo lo que ocurre como en tus sucios pensamientos es real -regaño Choromatsu a su hermana menor.

Una discusión entre ellos se dio mientras Osomatsu se acercaba al joven con una taza de café y una sonrisa traviesa. Eso le dio mala espina al recién despertado.

–Mejor me voy… -agarró sus cosas devolviendo la taza a Jyushimatsu- muchas gracias por el café. Me imaginó que quieren estar a solas con él.

–¡Ven les arruinamos el momento! -Gritó Choroko siendo jalada de las mejillas por su hermano

–¡Mamá dile! -Nuevamente Jyushimatsu no dejaba que se vaya, ya que se ponía delante ante cada paso que daba.

–Cierto, -Osoko se apareció tomando el brazo de Ichimatsu- como sabes. No pudimos festejar la navidad como debió ser. Así que planeamos hacerlo ahora. -Todos te miraban con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres venir a la navidad de los Matsuno?

Osoko le dejo sus datos en una tarjeta para que vaya

–¡Karamatsu-niisan estará feliz de conocerte! -Ahora Jyushimatsu brincaba sobre el cuerpo de Todomatsu- ¿Verdad Totty?

–¡Jyushimatsu! -Nuevamente Choromatsu y Osomatsu lo bajaron antes que lo mate.

Ichimatsu huyó ante la presión de las miradas que lo hicieron para que accediera. Camino hasta el elevador cuando el enfermero trasvestido llego con una caja.

–Tenga, las cosas de su esposo. -comentó empujando con fuerza la caja contra su cuerpo.

–¡Que no es mi esposo! -dijo con enojo.

–Esposo o prometido, es igual -le dejo las cosas para irse.

–¿Eres su prometida? -Preguntó un joven de cabellos rizados con una sonrisa. Llevaba una camisa amarilla con el cuello blanco como el contorno de sus mangas, un pantalón casual de tela color café.

Ichimatsu solo entro al elevador fatigado.

–Me llamo Futsuumaru, amigo de la universidad y socio de Todomatsu en algunos negocios -El mayor solo giró sus ojos ante el que se veía más joven.- Sé que ha sido muy difícil, sí sumamos el accidente del mes pasado.

–¿Accidente? -levanto su ceja.

–Fue un accidente… -miró hacia la habitación- ¿Te dijo que fue mi culpa?

–Estábamos jugando basquetball, llevaba un lápiz… Jesús ¿qué te dijo? -comentó molesto.

El de morado solo suspiró viendo como su elevador se cerraba sin él. Sabía que ya no iba a escapar.

XxX

Al día siguiente Ichimatsu sintió que era mejor platicar todo con algún conocido. No tenía amigos, solo a su jefe Chibita que lo conocía de años. A veces bebían juntos. ¿Eso era suficiente para darle su confianza?

–No veo ningún problema en ello -comentó un hombre bajo mientras caminaba junto a Ichimatsu- Solo que eres un maldito idiota que no supo callarse.

–Gracias, pensé que sentirme estúpido era suficiente -refunfuño el otro. Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos encogiéndose más- Además sí hay problemas, no quiero causar infartos o que él me odie.

–Entonces sigue así, si ese bobo despierta te reconocerá como su salvador y se casará contigo o fingida que es tu estúpido novio que luego te termine -aconsejo.

–Chibita… no es tan fácil -suspiró el de morado.

–¿Y lo fue diciendo: "me voy a casar con él"? -Con eso calló al de mirada apagada.

Cuando Ichimatsu llegó a su departamento se sirvió una sopa instantánea, mientras que a su gato le sirvió leche en la mesa donde él estaba comiendo. Era su único compañero. Vio por la ventana observando a las familias que llegaban con amor. Suspiró acariciando su cuello para posar sus ojos sobre la tarjeta que le dio Osoko.

Llegó en taxi debido a la distancia. Además eso evitaba que huyera. Bajo del vehículo frente a la puerta de una casa de dos pisos. Era de color café. La nieve cubría ventanas, tejado y balcones. Así como el jardín que tenían. La entrada tenía dos escalones, el porche tenía una silleta que colgaba.

Adornos navideños por doquier.

Las columnas tenían esa clase de musgo navideño con el que decoran. Luces en los contornos de las ventanas y de la casa. Un muñeco de nieve en la entrada con una bufanda amarilla.

–Esto es una estupidez… -comentó caminando hacia la puerta de la dirección escrita en la tarjeta.

Llevaba una gabardina negra, debajo un suéter de cuello de tortuga morado, con rayas verticales negras. Pantalón de vestir, guantes y zapatos a juegos con la gabardina. Estaba dudando en entrar. Aún estaba a punto de huir. Con la música y risas del ambiente del interior, nadie notaría su presencia. Se giró sobre sus pies cuando vio a Osomatsu detrás. Él llevaba una camisa negra, protegida por una chamarra roja y bufanda naranja. Pantalón de mezclilla y convers. Un chavoruco al parecer.

–Ichi -sonrió pasando su dedo sobre sus labios- lindas flores.

El nombrado se sonrojo ocultando detrás de él, aquel arreglo de flores de noche buena que consiguió para obsequiar a los Matsuno.

–¿Quieres acompañarme a fumar? -El de rojo saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos para encender. El menor negó con la cabeza solo se sentó a su lado.- Soy el padrino de Todomatsu, a pesar de mi vida pecadora y de mal ejemplo me pusieron como padrino. Choromatsu dijo que me eligió porque soy el ejemplo perfecto de lo que no deben ser. Ya sabes, uno prefiere estar todo el día acostado en vez de trabajar.

El más joven suspiro afirmando con la cabeza.

–Dime, ¿cómo te sientes con todo esto? -preguntó tranquilo, expulsando el humo de su tabaco.

–Ah… -Ichimatsu nunca se puso a pensar sobre sus sentimientos- Raro… extraño, nervioso, presionado.

–Es normal, por todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Tienes familia? -intentaba llevar una conversación con él.

–Mi madre se llamaba Matsuyo, murió cuando era un pequeño. Mi padre era Matsubo, murió hace un par de años. Se dejó vencer por la enfermedad y ya no quiso darme problemas con los cuidados… -agacho la mirada pateando la nieve.

–¿Sabes que es lo bueno de los Matsuno? -él negó como respuesta- Ellos te aceptan como miembro de su familia. Fui… mejor dicho, soy el mejor amigo de Choromatsu desde la infancia, ya somos casi ancianos y seguimos como jóvenes. También fui novio de Choroko, ella me dejo porque "no podía interponerse en el amor de su hermano y mío" Ja ja -Una risa salió de la boca de Osomatsu, misma que contagió a Ichimatsu.

–Lo que quiero decir, Ichimatsu, -en un tono serio- es que los Matsuno son una familia gentil, de buen corazón. Lo ves en su hijo mayor y en el menor -acercó su rostro al chico nervioso por el cambio de actitud-. Todomatsu es la excepción. Ellos me aceptaron como su familia y yo no dejaría que les hiciera daño. ¿Entiendes?

–Yo tan poco -murmuró mirándolo directo a los ojos.

–Por su puesto. -agregó Osomatsu sonriéndole de manera tierna sacudiendo su cabello de forma cariñosa.

–¡Oh! ¡Acabo de interrumpir un momento romántico! -Exclamó Choroko al abrir la puerta-. El hombre más viejo quiere enamorar al uke de su ahijado, ya que al hablar con él descubre porque se enamoró.

–Solo estaba fumando -comentó Osomatsu levantándose y sacudiendo su pantalón de la nieve-. Pasa Ichi, no querrás congelarte afuera.

Ichimatsu aceptó imitando los movimientos. Entro en silencio, con las flores entre sus temblorosas manos.

–Feliz navidad… -dijo en un susurro nervioso.

–¡Feliz Navidad Ichimatsu-niisan! -Los brazos de Jyushimatsu lo rodearon pronto. Así como el resto de la familia.

–Nos da gusto que vinieras -comentó Choromatsu.

Pronto fue jalado al gran sofá junto a la chimenea para calentarse. Jyushimatsu corrió hacia él. Le parecía lindo que aquel chico llevaba un traje de santa y un saco.

–Mira, mira Ichimatsu-niisan -del costal rojo, saco un álbum de fotos-. Este es Karamatsu-niisan –mostró a un bebé en un mameluco azul con brillos durmiendo de forma tranquila. Al menos pudo conocer al nombrado por la foto-. Aquí esta Totty, -señalo a un bebé en una pijama de conejo rosa. Para Ichimatsu, eso era demasiado lindo. Realmente su príncipe rosa era perfecto desde pequeño. No como el brilloso.- Aquí estoy durmiendo en brazos de mi abuela Jyushiko -se mostró con un mameluco amarillo pero daba miedo que tuviera los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa que abría toda su boca sin dientes.

–Sí, sí muy lindo… -no sabía cómo responder a eso.

–Aquí está el artículo de cuando Totty salvo las ardillas, aquí el primer juego de basquetball de Karamatsu-niisan. También está sobre la crítica a Karamatsu sobre su obra de la secundaria. Totty, y su campaña electoral de la preparatoria. Mis partidos de beisbol -las hojas pasaban rápido entre las manos de Jyushimatsu que eran imposible apreciar las fotos.

–¡Vamos por la foto navideña de este año! -Exigió Osoko mientras agarraba la cámara y a Ichimatsu del sillón.

–Claro, yo la tomó -se ofreció al sentirse libre.

–¿Qué vas a tomar? -preguntó confundida Osoko.

–Tú vas a salir en la foto con nosotros -le entregó la cámara a Osomatsu.

–Primero una con todos nosotros y la otra sin Choroko, para que salga Osomatsu -comentó Choromatsu abrazando a Osoko para la foto. Dejando a Jyushimatsu junto a Ichimatsu y a Choroko a lado de Osoko.

Se tomaron las fotos que sean necesarias para el agrado de todos. Cenaron, brindaron y rieron. Se felicitaron por la navidad. Por un momento olvidaron que un hijo estaba en coma en el hospital y que el otro no había llegado. Comenzaron a repartirse regalos.

Ichimatsu los miraba en silencio, un calor inundo su cuerpo. No era el calor del fuego, si no ese sentimiento lleno de recuerdos de cuando celebraba navidad con su padre. Una melancolía le ganaba. No lloró porque no estaba solo.

–¿Ichimatsu-niisan? -preguntó Jyushimatsu acercándose.

Tal vez descubrió las lágrimas.

–¿Sí? -respondió al llamado tratando que se oiga normal.

–Mete tu mano al saco -puso el costal rojo frente a él-.

El de morado obedeció. Metió su mano encontrándose con un regalo. Era una caja mediana. Tenía envoltura roja con gatos usando gorros navideños y un pequeño listón morado en él.

–Feliz navidad, de parte de todos nosotros -comentó Jyushimatsu haciéndose a un lado para acercarse a sus padres que miraban con ternura a Ichimatsu.

–Gracias -lo pegó a su pecho reteniendo las ganas de llorar.- Muchas gracias.

Ichimatsu se quedó con su regaló observando a todos a su alrededor. No solo a ellos, también miraba el hogar. Y no en el sentido de estructura. Veía las fotos familiares expuestas, trofeos de los hijos, orgullo de la familia.

Definitivamente no eran como él.

Él tenía sus fotos familiares, sus pocas fotos con su padre en cajas de zapatos. No tenía trofeos por los cuales su padre se sintiera orgulloso, ni terminó la escuela. Y no porque no quisiera. Simplemente la dejó para trabajar, de esa forma ayudar en los medicamentos de su padre.

Eso no era para enorgullecer.

Realmente se sentía como un parasito indigno de estar ahí.

Incluso las medias pegadas en la chimenea hablaba mucho de las personalidades de cada miembro.

La de Osoko era una roja, con su nombre en un rojo dorado. La de Choromatsu, era una verde tenía a una chica con orejas de gato. La de Jyushi, amarilla con símbolos de beisbol. Choroko tenía la suya con símbolos masculinos entrecruzados y con un "R-18". Osomatsu, tenía la suya con símbolos de censura, dinero y apuestas. Incluso Todomatsu tenía la suya. Una rosa, con marcas de dinero y conejos.

La penúltima, era dolorosa al ver.

Toda la bota estaba con brillos, mantenía su color azul y morado; calaveras y rosas alrededor. Incluso una rosa estaba por dentro de la bota. El nombre del dueño tenía más brillos azules: Karamatsu.

¿Y por qué no ponerla junto a la sombría bota?

La última que le pertenecía a Ichimatsu. Era morada por completo. A penas se alcanzaba a leer: "Ichi". Ya que estaba escrito con plumón azul.

La noche pasaba. Ichimatsu decidió que era hora de despedirse pero lo convencieron de que se quede a dormir. Le ofrecieron una habitación, optó por el sofá.

El sonido de un vehículo se escuchó en la entrada. La puerta del mismo abrirse y cerrarse. El sonido de la puerta de la casa al abrirse con unas llaves. Eso despertó a Ichimatsu, más no hizo ningún ruido.

–Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright round yon virgin mother and child. –Un hombre vestido de chaqueta de cuero con calavera en su espalda, pantalones entubados, zapatos negros y una playera con su rostro; cantata en ingles al entrar. Cruzó la sala donde Ichimatsu se hallaba sin notarlo.

–¡Karamatsu-niisan! -Gritó Jyushimatsu corriendo de las escaleras para luego brincar a los brazos del nombrado.

–¡Hello my angel! -Respondió Karamatsu con entusiasmo, respondiendo el abrazo.- ¿What happen?

–¡Sh! -reprendió a su hermano mayor cubriendo sus labios con su manga amarilla- Niisan, despertarás a Ichimatsu-niisan.

–¿Ichimatsu? -Ladeo su cabeza por ese nombre- ¿Quién es?

–El prometido de Totty -respondió.

Karamatsu solo miró hacia donde Jyushi le señalaba. No dijo nada. Así como Ichimatsu cuando escuchó la palabra "prometido". Arrugo su entrecejo. Su cara mostraba confusión. La cambio a una sonrisa para su hermano menor.

–Ese no es su prometido -dijo Kara desde el marco de la puerta- Do you not remember to Atsushi? –preguntó al menor.

–¿No lo sabes? -Kara negó con la cabeza- Terminaron. Ahora anda con Ichimatsu. ¡Es grandioso, te va encantar! –dijo alegre.

–Jyushi know me quedaré esta nigth. -mencionó Kara sin quitar la vista del mencionado.

–¡No te comas mi cereal! -respondió el otro alarmado dando golpes al hombro con fuerza inmedida.

–Es un special cereal -le pico la nariz.

–¡La última vez te llevaste mi juguete del cereal! -reclamó el menor inflando sus mejillas, llevándose sus manos a las caderas.

Ambos hermanos subieron a sus habitaciones por las escaleras. Peleándose por el cereal entre murmullos. Sin embargo Karamatsu miraba detrás de él, exactamente al bulto en el sofá.

XxX

Así como el sol se posicionaba en el cielo. Ichimatsu se había despertado para irse. Tomó sus cosas: su abrigo, el regalo que le dieron. Dobló la manta prestada y en sigilo como los gatos se acercó a la puerta.

–¡Good morning! -Saludo Karamatsu sentado en el segundo escalón de la escalera con una taza de café, un paquete de donas. Tenía un suéter de cuello de tortuga azul marino, unos jeans gastados o ¿era la moda de jeans rotos?- ¿Quieres desayunar?

–¡Me asustaste idiota! -se quejó con enfado mientras sentía como las orejas y cola de gato se asomaban por el susto.

Por suerte, nunca aparecieron. Solo en su mente.

–Oh, I'm sorry my Little kitty -se disculpó enseguida- no fue mi intención.

–No quiero desayunar, gracias. Tengo que irme Cacamatsu.-respondió a secas viendo al sujeto. Por fin conocía al faltante.-

–Creo que confundiste mi nombre, es Karamatsu pero tú puedes llamarme… -intento corregir.

–Cacamatsu -nuevamente ese tono tan frio-. Me voy. El taxi espera –un claxon sonó.

–Bien… bye my Little kitty -se despidió el mayor por un par de años.

–Adiós Cacamatsu, me despides de todos -respondió aliviado de escapar e irritado por el apodo.

–¡Ichi! –le llamó cuando estaba cruzando la puerta para irse-

–¡Ahora qué! - Nuevamente se detuvo harto que le retengan. Gritó enfadado y desesperado.

–Ten, llévate esto -le entregó una rosquilla envuelta-. Me recordaste a uno cuando te vi dormir –le entrego una dulce sonrisa haciendo que el arisco chico se sonroje-. Bienvenido a us family. Y cuando quieras –le abrió la puerta- me devuelves mi abrigó -le guiño.

–Gracias… -salió algo aturdido por lo que acaba de pasar. Desenvolvió la rosquilla para comer, realmente tenía hambre pero ya no soportaba estar junto a él. Un par de minutos con ese sujeto, y ya se sentía desesperado.- Un gato… -se sorprendió a ver que la rosquilla estaba decorada como un gato enrollado.

–Ese idiota… -sonrió. Cerro los ojos para disfrutar del dulce sabor de la dona cuando las últimas palabras de Karamatsu llegaron a él- ¡¿Su qué?! -Se levantó de su asiento golpeándose con el techo del taxi. El chofer le pregunto sí estaba bien, él confirmo mientras revisaba entre las cosas que tenía agarradas.

Ahí, se hallaba una gabardina café con aroma diferente al suyo.

XxX

Mientras Ichimatsu vivía lo anterior…

El teléfono dentro del apartamento de Todomatsu recibía cierto mensaje de voz…

"¿Totty? Soy Atsushi, ya lo pensé mejor. Tienes razón, hay que casarnos…"


	3. Chapter 3

Eran las 9 am, un domingo en familia. Un día tranquilo, a pesar de la nevada mañanera. Por eso, los Matsuno se fueron a misa, a agradecer un día más de vida y para pedir por su segundo hijo: Todomatsu. Más de una familia reunida se hallaba escuchando a un sacerdote que daba discursos "inspiradores" para Karamastu y dolientes para los feligreses.

Karamatsu se sentía emocionado al modo de lágrimas por el discurso del padre. Esas palabras eran cálidas para su alma afligida mientras que Osomatsu se quejaba del dolor de sus costillas, y otros como la monja deseaban que se acabe la misa.

Realmente pensaron que sus almas pecadoras ahora estaban recibiendo la tortura perpetua.

–¡Oh, God que estas en el cielo! No somos dignos de esa hermosa mirada azul con la que nos recibes todos los días, tan sublime y bello. Nuestro sunchine de cada día. -Repetía el cura dando vueltas desde la cúpula- Oh, this cold es para calentar nuestras almas y no nuestros bodies!

–Dios… cállate y da tu maldito discurso como debe ser… -gruño la monja detrás del órgano que tocaba de fondo para la misa.

–So beautifull words! -Exclamó Karamatsu con aplausos y lágrimas- El best discurso of the world.

–Now, oremos por las familias que están sufriendo por algún malestar, como los Matsuno que su hijo mediano está en coma -comentó el cura.

–¿And who is Ichimatsu? -preguntó Karamatsu entre murmullos a su padre Choromatsu.

–Habla en español, bastante dolor de cabeza tengo con el cura que confunde idiomas -se sobo la sien como respuesta.- Además ya te dijimos que es el prometido de Todomatsu.

–I'm thinking what cuando Todomatsu se casada anunciaría su compromiso en alguna periódico -comentó.

–Leemos el Akatsuka Central, y ya te dije que hables como la gente normal -gruñó el de verde acomodando sus lentes-.

–¡Da tu maldito discurso como debe ser! -La monja harta se levantó golpeando al sacerdote con la biblia.

–¡Amen! -Exclamaron todos agradecidos ante la escena sin ir a socorrer al cura.

–¿Por qué se fue así en la mañana? -cuestionó a su padre, lamentándose por el cura.

–Hay gente que sí trabaja -Choromatsu ya era otro que se estaba cansando del otro doloroso. Maldecía la hora que puso a Karamatsu en el catecismo con ese sacerdote raro.- No como Osomatsu.

–¡Oe, escuche eso! -Reclamó Osomatsu que estaba detrás de ese par.

–Ju, ju, a veces me imaginó que la monja es un hombre disfrazado y tiene sus encuentros carnales con el padre tras terminar la misa en el confesionario. Y mientras más doloroso sea el discurso más dolor sentirá juju -Comentó Choroko al oído de Osoko. Quien solo puso los ojos en blanco negando con la cabeza.-

–¿Por qué estoy rodeado de idiotas? -Mencionó Choromatsu mientras se agarraba la cara para no llorar.- ¿Conseguiste la firma de los Kamiya? –trato de cambiar el tema, observando a su hijo que afirmaba con la cabeza.- ¿Los Tomoe? ¿Los Reiji? –Nuevamente afirmación- ¿Los Daisuke?

–Los Daisuke se están tomando su tiempo -respondió Kara a secas.

–¡Demonios Karamatsu! ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Nuevamente te fuiste a vaguear con tus fantasías de músico o fotógrafo? -Negó con la cabeza viendo a su hijo de reojo-. Pronto estarás a cargo del negocio familiar.

–Hablando sobre eso… -comentó el hijo mayor con temor.

–¿Qué? ¿Quieres ser un bueno para nada como Osomatsu? -cuestionó Choro.

–¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí y oigo todo! -Se quejó el nombrado.

–¿Qué hace esa chica leyendo un BL sin compartir? -Señalo Choroko a una mujer de cabellos rubios- Eso es pecado. -infló sus mejillas llevando sus brazos cruzados debajo de su pecho.

–¡Por el amor de Dios estamos en una iglesia! -Gritaron con enfado Osoko y Choromatsu que no soportaron más a su familia.

Todo el mundo puso sus ojos en ellos, incluso el cura doloroso y la monja que lo golpeaba frente a la cruz.

–Por favor, hijos Choromatsu y Osoko, compórtense están en la casa del señor no en un bar -regaño el sacerdote arrugando su entrecejo haciendo ver que sus cejas gruesas resalten con su mirada-.

–¡Qué ejemplo están dando! -Dijo Osomatsu negando con la cabeza mientras ponía su espalda en el respaldo.

–Tsk… pecaminosos -murmuró Choroko limpiando sus lentes mientras tomaba su biblia. La cual era un doujinshi cubierto con portada de una biblia.

–¡Muy mal papás! -regaño Jyushi quien les reprochaba con las manos en las caderas.

–Oh, my parents… -Karamatsu se llevó su mano sobre su frente agachando la mirada.

La pareja solo se miró dejándose caer en la banca con vergüenza por el injusto regaño que recibieron.

XxX

Mientras todo lo anterior ocurría…

Ichimatsu estaba sobre su cama. Llevaba un suéter desgatado y deshilado color morado. Así como unos deportivos para sentirse cómodo. Se encontraba aburrido de su patética vida, sentía que su mentira le daba emoción pero a la vez sufrimiento. Mentir a gente inocente le daba dolor de cabeza por la culpa, se reconocía así mismo como basura indigna del planeta en el que habitaba.

Abrió los ojos recordando la caja con las pertenencias de Todomatsu. Decidió revisar las cosas para conocer más sobre su príncipe rosa.

Paso sus ojos sobre las fotos que tenía en su billetera. Una de él con sus amigos, junto con aquel que conoció en el elevador. Ahora no recordaba el nombre pero no era necesario. Paso a la siguiente de Totty yendo al gimnasio, una de su escuela, con su familia completa, con Jyushi y su uniforme de beisbol sucio; y otra pescando con Karamatsu.

Se quedó observando la última.

Tenía que devolverle su gabardina a ese tipo que le irritaba con su presencia. Incluso le era incomodo mirar las fotos donde él aparecía.

Siguió revisando la caja hasta dar con una bolsa de papel. La sacudió dejando caer una lata de comida para gatos marca purina.

–¡Ah! -Ichimatsu la tomó de nuevo para meterla en la bolsa, junto las llaves de Todomatsu y su identificación- ¡Dios!

Salió a toda prisa de su departamento. Comenzó a caminar para buscar taxi. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Karako con un libro, recitaba cosas en inglés como sí de poema se tratase. Desvió la cara para otro lado, tapándose con la solapa de la gabardina. Acelero el paso antes de ser visto.

Al mismo tiempo que el giraba la esquina de la calle, del lado contrario Karamatsu llegaba con sus pantalones brillosos junto una sudadera azul con su rostro.

–Excuse me, madam -Karamatsu hablo al bajar de su moto. Caminando hacia la morena- No quiero interrumpir tan bella recitación, pero acaso usted ¿vive aquí?

–¡Course! -Respondió ella señalando aquí- ¡Soy la dueña!

–So… conoces al men que vive en el 402 -comentó Karamatsu sintiéndose en confort con aquella chica. Había algo que le daba confianza.

–¿Sí lo conozco? He's my boyfriend -con voz segura y pose de ganadora. El recién llegado miro a la mujer en silencio.

–Interesting… -se agarró el mentón meditando aquellas palabras de la morena. Quien lo miraba intrigada por aquella respuesta.

Xx

Por su parte Ichimatsu baja de su taxi perplejo por el gran complejo de departamentos. Era un edificio enorme con pisos hasta el cielo. Ventanales y balcones mostrando a gente presuntuosa, rodeada de lujos. Se miró reflejado en el cristal de la puerta. Tenía la apariencia de un pordiosero.

No había duda que iba ser detenido en la entrada…

Suspiro derrotado.

Levanto la mirada tratando de inventar alguna excusa.

Sí inventó que es su prometido…

Puede que se le ocurra otra mentira.

Sin embargo, la luz de la esperanza lo ilumino.

Ahí en la entrada principal, el portero estaba rodeado de gente que hablaban de algunos asuntos de su departamento. Aprovecho para escurrirse entre ellos, burlando a la gente como gato sigiloso.

El primer obstáculo había sido superado.

Ahora…

–¿Cuál es el maldito departamento de Todomatsu? -dijo buscando algún indicio entre las cosas que cargaba.

XxX

–¡Por fin! -celebró al entrar al apartamento correcto.

Horas y horas buscando el lugar, aunque realmente fueron minutos pero Ichimatsu sintió que eran horas. Tuvo suerte de encontrarse a una joven llamada Todoko que venía del colegio. Se veía de las chicas "3 P": presumida, prepotente y prejuiciosa. Le recordó sus épocas de estudiantes, cuando iba con su cabello revuelto y un gran fleco que lo cubría sus ojos, usaba ropa gótica u obscura.

Le preguntó por Todomatsu, ella solo arqueo la ceja. Estaba seguro que iba a dar el grito para que lo arresten. Para evitarlo mostró las pertenencias del mismo, agregando que era un familiar.

Lo confundieron con Karamatsu.

No sabía sí eso era bueno o malo.

Cuando entro al departamento. Realmente su príncipe rosa vivía como uno. El balcón con los grandes ventanales que daba una hermosa vista a los edificios alrededor, a la calle con las personas caminando debajo de tanta majestuosidad.

El color rosa, dominaba en la decoración.

Definitivamente, era su color.

La cocina no era pequeña estando en ella. Por fuera lo parecía, pero al estar detrás de la isla que unía la vista a la sala notó lo grande que es. Ichimatsu se dio cuenta, que su departamento era la mitad de este en tamaño.

Recordó el verdadero motivo de su visita. Así que se dispuso a buscar al felino.

–Mishu, mishu, ven aquí… kitty, kitty -buscaba en cada rincón de la casa. En el baño con tina, en la habitación con cama kingzine. En el armario que podría ser una segunda habitación o la entrada a Narnia. Debajo de los muebles pero no había rastro del gato.

Ichimatsu estando ocupado no se dio cuenta de que Karamatsu entraba al lugar. El recién llegado escuchó su voz, levanto la ceja derecha por lo que seguía la voz grave del joven.

–¿Te estas llamando a ti mismo, my Little kitty? -preguntó Karamatsu llegado con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba ese espectacular trasero meneándose detrás del sillón.

–¡Qué demonios! -respondió asustado provocándose un chichón en la frente al chocar con la mesa de noche.

–¿Así me saludas? -comentó burlón.

–Busco a un gato… terminé buscando su mierda -respondió a secas empujándolo para entrar a la cocina.- 3…2…1… -abrió la puerta golpeando al de azul- ups…

Se reía por su travesura. Sabía que el mayor le seguiría por lo que espero para abrir la puerta y golpearlo. Ichimatsu se sentía bien por ello, Karamatsu por lo contrario… no.

–¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? -Comentó Karamatsu sobándose la frente- ¿Me das hielo?

–Ya te dije, vine a alimentar al gato -abrió la nevera para luego lanzarle el hielo a su cara. Realmente era bueno destresarse aunque otro sufriera.

–¡Auch! ¡Stop! ¡Así está bien, gracias! -Gimió Karamatsu evitando los hielos para luego recoger algunos y frotárselo en todos los golpes.- ¿Con qué llaves? ¿Y qué gato? Todomatsu es alérgico a los gatos –nuevamente su interrogatorio.

–Bueno, el amor te hace cambiar -sonrió fingiendo dulzura que no le salía cuando se trataba del irritante hermano mayor-. Soy amantes de los gatos, lo convencí. –Puso sus ojos en blanco- ¿Por qué mi prometido ha de negarme mis propias llaves de su departamento?

El de azul iba a responder cuando un maulló se escuchó en la alacena. Un par de rasguños se oyeron después. Acto seguido, Ichimatsu había una gaveta de la alacena de donde un gato persa gris salía. Sacudía su cabeza y lamía sus patas antes de ser tomado en brazos del más joven. Aparentemente el gato entro al sentir hambre, puesto que una bolsa de tiras de carne seca fue asaltada.

–Hola… -Ichimatsu trataba buscar el nombre del gato en el collar que llevaba- Flopy. -Acercó al gato a la lata abierta observando a un asombrado Karamatu que mantenía la boca abierta como sus ojos.- Te lo dije.

El mayor se quedó en silencio dejando que el hielo se derrita en su piel. Ichimatsu lo miró de reojo sintiendo calor conforme las gotas de agua rodaban la piel descubierta del hermano mayor.

– "Ese idiota con poca ropa en el departamento a pesar del frío" -Desvió su rostro cuando el mayor le llamaba.

–El teléfono -señalo Karamatsu acercándose a Ichimatsu- ¿No contestaras?

–Dejo que la contestadora lo haga -se alejó- no me gustan las conversaciones con impertinentes. –le miró fijo-.

–Entonces responderé por ti -sonrió desafiándole- ¿Hello? –Vio a Ichimatsu que lo fulminaba con la mirada- it's for you.

–¡Cállate idiota! -le quito el teléfono enojado y a la vez nervioso.- ¿Bueno? –trataba de disimularlo pero sentía que se cagaría ahí mismo- Claro… ahí estaré. –Colgó para luego desafiar a Karamatsu- El hospital quiere donadores, como se acostumbra.

–Vamos juntos entonces -Karamatsu se puso firme cruzándose de brazos frente al más joven encantado del reto.

En menos de una hora ya estaban en el lugar. Ichimatsu se la paso ofendiéndolo en el camino, puesto que fue obligado por el motociclista a subirlo en su bestia. No le agradaba la idea de irse bajo el frío en esa chatarra, como lo bautizo. Además no le gustaba estar pegado al cuerpo contrario, el aroma de esa loción le mareaba.

–¿Se acabó la tortura? -pregunto Ichimatsu con los ojos cerrados cuando por fin dejo de sentir el aire frío contra su cara.

–See? No fue un viaje tan mal -Comentó Karamatsu girando su rostro al joven que lo agarraba de los brazos.- Hasta me abrazaste con fuerza –en un tono seductor contra su oído.

Su aliento caliente erizo la piel del menor provocando que le dieran un puñetazo en su estómago.

–¡Estaba mareado por tu asqueroso perfume de catálogo! -Le grito haciendo que los transeúntes que estaban entrando al hospital los mirase- Solo paso vergüenzas contigo… -su cara estaba roja desde antes de que la gente los volteara a ver… quiera o no admitirlo.

Entraron al hospital. Totoko les indico donde les sacarían sangre. La enfermera era el travesti. Karamatsu tomo su lugar de manera tranquila, mientras que Ichimatsu temblaba como gelatina. Ambos estaban sentados en camillas vecinas.

Karamatsu estaba tranquilo mientras le estaban sacando la sangre por lo contrario de Ichimatsu. Quien se hallaba nervioso y alterado. Miraba por la ventana para evitar ver la aguja que se colaba en la piel del mayor. Él lo notó. Bebió el jugo ofrecido por la enfermera para recuperar las energías, se sentó a lado del joven, tomó su mano para que no esté tenso.

–Mírame a los ojos -habló en un tono alto y serio para ordenarle, puesto que el otro los mantenía cerrados-. Ichimatsu, mírame a los ojos. -Obedeció con timidez-. ¿Cuándo conociste a Totty?

–¿A qué viene eso? -cuestiono en un tono de molestia.

–Sí distraes tu mente, no sentirás nada -respondió.

–Junio 4… -murmuró en respuesta recargándose en su brazo. Una mano sostenía la del azul y la otra el brazo donde se posaba.

–En menos de un año ¿y planean casarse? -mencionó Karamatsu.

–Hay parejas que lo hacen al año. -contesto apretando su agarre en el mayor.- ¿Ya?

–Course. Abre los ojos. -Karamatsu lo tomó del mentón susurrándole en su…-

– "Maldita voz sensual con la que me habla" -pensó el chico muerto de miedo al oírle.

El de morado, obedeció. Abrió sus ojos de forma lenta. Se topó con una mirada azul profunda como el mar.

Lindo… -susurró Karamatsu al tenerlo cerca-

Provocando que un calor les hierva la sangre ambos. Por un segundo el de ojos azules quiso sentir los labios ajenos, relamió los suyos acercándose más a un Ichimatsu que estaba más nervioso que antes.

Ichimatsu tomó el jugo de naranja que le ofrecieron para tirárselo a la cara de Karamatsu.

–¡Estás muy cerca, idiota! -se bajó de la camilla dando su primer paso para luego desmayarse por falta de vitamina.

Cuando despertó el de azul estaba a su lado cantando a capela.

–¡Deja de cantar Cacamatsu! No dejas descansar a uno. -Reclamo fingiendo molestia para evitar escuchar esa maldita voz sensual. Atrayente como sirena.

–Sueño cuando era pequeño… Sin preocupación en el corazón… Sigo viendo aquel momento… Se desvaneció, desapareció… -Se detuvo ante la queja- Lo siento. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Como siempre… -se levantó- un parasito de la sociedad. -Karamatsu rio por aquel comentario que le pareció gracioso- Iré a visitar a Todomatsu.

Ambos fueron juntos en silencio. Ichimatsu se sentía incómodo junto a él. Tal vez por las miradas que el ojiazul le enviaba con una mirada seria. Al fin llegaron a la habitación e Ichi se sentía a salvo.

–¿Para qué le ponen una televisión? -Pregunto Osomatsu mientras la prendía buscando las carreras de caballos- Está en coma.

–Dicen que puede oír todo en ese estado -corrigió Choromatsu quitándole el control.

–Mejor que le pongan radio -infló sus cachetes cuando el control fue arrebatado.- Eres malo Chorice.

–¡Deja de cambiarme el nombre! -le golpeo con el mismo control.

–Hello my sweet family! -Karamatsu entro con los brazos abiertos haciendo una pose con ello.- come on, vengan esos abrazos.

Todos lo ignoraron. Osoko acomodaba la ropa de Todomatsu. Jyushimatsu hacia prácticas de tiro con un bate. Choroko leía un doujishi. Choromatsu y Osomatsu aún discutían.

–Hola… -Ichimatsu se presentó de manera sencilla.

Todos lo miraron comenzando a sonreírle y como siempre fue el centro de atención. Mientras que Karamatsu seguía en esa pose que nadie notaba tratando de retener las lágrimas que le brotaban.

–Ya que Totty solo puede oír, ¿por qué no le canta Karamatsu-niisan? -preguntó Jyushi haciendo que el otro reaccione.

–Sí, -Ichimatsu ya no quería seguir oyendo a la sirena cantar- ¿Por qué no empieza Ichimatsu comienza a cantarla?

–¿Eh? No tengo buena voz. -El nombrado temblaba-.

–¿Al menos te sabes su canción? -insistió Kara.

–Es… ah… -se rasco el cuello.

–Starboy de The weeknd -agrego Jyushi

–Con Daft punk, ya que le gustan las combinaciones con música electrónica -se cruzó de brazos para marcar la seguridad de sus palabras-

–¿Cuál es su juego favorito? -nuevamente Karamatsu atacaba

–¡Go! Lo ve interesante ya que es de estrategia y le hace pensar, no como el ajedrez -comentó Ichimatsu poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–¿El prefiere ir al gimnasio o al parque a ejercitarse? -Insistía con su interrogatorio poniendo presión en las preguntas.

–Gimnasio porque tienen baño, no le gusta oler a sudor -Ichimatsu se veía irritado por tanto interrogatorio. Además que le preocupaba que dijera algo mal, y si le agregamos que le ponía nervioso las miradas en él.

–Y porque en el gimnasio se le cae el jabón juju -Agregó Choroko colocando tres dedos sobre sus labios.

–¡Choroko! -Regaño Choromatsu- ¡Karamatsu basta! ¿Qué demonios te traes?

–¿Me? ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a la pareja de Ichimatsu? To his love -señalo apuntando al nombrado arrugando el entrecejo.

–¡No es gracioso! Tú hermano está en coma -Ahora Osoko intervenía para jalarle las orejas.

–¡Auch! ¡Mother! No me refiero a ese novio, me refiero a miss Karako Nakamura. -Miró molesto al joven que tenía cara de asombro por la mención de su dolor de cabeza.

–¿Karako mi novia? -Ichi levantó una ceja, arrugo su nariz haciendo una mueca con la boca para luego reír- ¡Estas igual de loco como ella! No soy su novio, ella es una idiota mentirosa y tu otro idiota que se lo cree.

–Ella se veía muy normal cuando la vi, incluso nos llevamos bien. Quedamos en ir a beber y jugar basquetball. -Kara levantó los pulgares con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba todo.

–Eso lo prueba… -Ichimatsu contestó con sarcasmo entre dientes para controlar los insultos que tenía en su mente para Cacamatsu.

–Entonces pruébanos que my brother is your boyfriend -Señalo con su dedo acusador.

–Ah… -Todos posaron sus ojos en Ichimatsu. El cual, estaba poniéndose nervioso, sudando, desviando la mirada, murmurando palabras inaudibles- Todomatsu… ah… -no sabía que decir hasta que su cerebro trabajo por la presión- tiene un testículo.

Todos se miraron incrédulos por lo dichos. Unos lo negaban y otros, o mejor dicho Choroko disfrutaba del descubrimiento de Ichimatsu cuando estaban teniendo sexo.

–¡False! -Exclamó el de azul levantando su índice al cielo-

–¿No me crees? -Cuestionó con seguridad. Bendito extraño don para desafiar- Hace como un mes ocurrió un accidente, estaba jugando futball con su amigo Fuutsumaru… quien tenía un lápiz en su bolsillo…

Todos los hombres presentes cerraron los ojos agarrándose la entrepierna mientras repetían en voz unísona: "auch". Luego se vieron para saber quién debería comprobar la verdad.

–¡Me propongo para ver! Necesito comprobar cosas de mi imaginación -Choroko se emocionó tratando de alcanzar a Todomatsu pero fue detenida por Osomatsu.

–Tal vez otra persona… -propuso Osomatsu- Alguien experto en jalárselas -miró a Choromatsu- Ve.

–En primer lugar, no me gustaría ver que le falta a mi hijo… y en segundo ¡deja de llamarme pajero! Lo haces desde la secundaria -gruño golpeándolo aprovechando que retenía a su hermana.

–Aaaw que bellos recuerdos, Osomatsu entro a visitar a mi hermano en el momento que se estaba masturbando… -Choroko suspiró con alegría- Luego entre y los vi, uno sin pantalones otro señalando y tomando fotos -la mujer estaba sonrojándose- ahí terminé con él para que su amor por mi hermano se realice.

–¿Puedo jugar con el otro testículo de Totty? Necesito una nueva pelota. -Preguntó Jyushimatsu con inocencia-

–Lo haré yo… soy su madre… -Osoko trago saliva para luego alzar las cobijas del segundo de sus hijos. Introdujo su mano ante la vista de todos.

Ichimatsu se quedó de brazos cruzados con los ojos puestos a los azules que lo intimidaban. Ya que radicaban esa misma aura de reto pero la de Karamatsu, lo hacía sensual. Por lo que trataba de mantener sus ojos ante él evitando desviarlos o morderse los labios.

Unos minutos después todos estaban en el elevador, salvo por Ichimatsu. Entraron en silencio sin saber que decir. La mayoría tenían su cara en blanco. Jyushi tenía los ojos como rombos y la boca abierta casi al suelo. Choroko era la única que se veía divertida a pesar de la sangre en la nariz.

–Ahora sabemos que Ichimatsu, es el seme -Choroko sonrió de forma pervertida ante la idea.

–¡Choroko! -Dijeron todos ante aquello.

XxX

Ichimatsu regreso a su departamento. Se sentía agotado ante la presión de Karamatsu y su interrogatorio.

–Al parecer no es tan idiota como creí… -se dijo así mismo golpeando su cabeza contra la puerta de su habitación.

El timbre de su puerta inicio de forma molesta. No tenía paciencia para nadie.

–¡Largo… no hay nadie! -quería que lo dejaran solo. ¿Era tan difícil?

El timbre se detuvo. Golpes contra la puerta lo siguieron. La voz de Karako se escuchaba. Al final abrió la puerta porque sabía de plano, que no se iría.

–¿Qué te pasa? Me dejaste plantada -mencionó Karako entrando al departamento sin esperar ser invitada-

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando? -Ichimatsu arrugo su entrecejo cerrando tras ella-

–De nuestra cita, la de ir al juego -respondió ella con sus manos en sus caderas.

–En primer lugar, nunca estuve de acuerdo con esa idea y en segundo… ¡Deja de decir que somos novios! -la agarro de los hombros comenzando a sacudirla- Por tu maldita culpa estuve en problemas.

–¡Ichimatsu! ¿Estás ahí? -La voz se Osomatsu se escuchaba ahora en su puerta.

–¡Osomatsu! -Abrió los ojos- Tsk… -chasqueo la lengua buscando algún lugar para meter a la idiota confundida- ¡Voy!

–¿Quién es él? ¿Me engañas con un hombre? -cuestionó la morena siendo empujada a un armario.

–Quédate ahí, no hagas ruido y si puedes, no respires -le dijo casi cerrándolos.

–Lindo bóxer blancos con huellas de gatos -le sonrió mostrando su propia ropa interior-

–¡Dame eso! -se los arrebato para cerrar la puerta. Se acomodó su ropa y le abrió a Osomatsu- Osomatsu, ¿qué pasa?

–Prefiero los rojos o blancos con senos dibujados -señalo con su dedo índice derecho mientras con el izquierdo se rascaba debajo de la nariz riéndose-

El joven se avergonzó por ello. Guardo el bóxer en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Invitó al mayor a tomar asiento y a beber café. Acepto el asiento pero prefirió cerveza en vez de café. Por suerte, Ichimatsu tenía una guardada.

–Ichimatsu, ¿puedo decirte Ichi? -el afirmo con la cabeza como respuesta- Quiero hablar contigo sobre un asunto. -El menor mostró interés ante aquellas palabras- Se la verdad.

–¿Eh? -ladeo su cabeza tratando de descifrar el mensaje.

–Te escuché cuando visitaste a Todomatsu, sobre la mentira que estas llevando. -Se cruzó de brazos dejando a un Ichimatsu atónito. Guardo silencio para pegarse a la pared.

–Lo…Lo siento… -murmuró con una lagrima a punto de salir- Planeo decirles la verdad… pero ese idiota de Cacamatsu me lo complica… -Las lágrimas escapaban por sus mejillas-. No quiero dañarles… intento ser sincero pero se me sale de las manos.

–¡No les digas la verdad! -Osomatsu alzó la voz abrazando al chico que se destrozaba ante él. Le sobó su espalda para que deje salir todo el peso de su mentira-

–¿Por qué? -preguntó escondido entre su cuello.

–Prometiste que no lastimarías a la familia, sí les dices romperás tu promesa. -Oso lo aparto para que lo vea a los ojos- Gracias a ti, recuperaron a su perdido Totty. No sé qué le viste pero realmente no sabes nada de él, como dice el doloroso. Tú necesitas de ellos y nosotros de ti.

Osomatsu le revolvió más el cabello, le dio unos mimos a su cara con suaves caricias en sus mejillas para sacar una sonrisa al rostro triste que tenía entre sus manos.

–¡Vamos sonríe! Te prometo que te ayudaré -nuevamente mostró su pulgar unido con el índice- pero hay un costo. –Se rio contagiando a Ichimatsu.

–No sé si sea lo correcto -mencionó el joven entre los mimos.

–¡Solo escucha a tu Osomatsu-niisan! -se señaló autoproclamándose su hermano mayor.

–Por tu edad, serías mi padre -burló en broma haciendo que el otro haga un puchero- ¿Y que hay sobre el doloroso?

–¡Je! Nuestro doloroso… Karamatsu es muy testarudo y sobre protector cuando se trata de su familia. -puso su mano sobre el hombro ajeno-. Cree en el amor y no quiere que sus hermanos sufran como él -Ichimatsu sintió curiosidad por preguntar aquello-. Te aseguro, que cuando lo conozcas no solo sentirás una costilla romperse –burló- sí no, una calidez que alimenta al corazón. -Agarró entre sus dedos la solapa de la gabardina que Ichimatsu aun llevaba-. Linda gabardina -sonrió apartándose para caminar a la puerta.

–Gracias… has hecho que mi peso disminuya -sonrió con timidez sintiéndose aliviado.

–De nada… -se despidió alzando su mano- Por cierto Ichi, ¿Cómo supiste lo de su testículo?

–Eh… -iba a responder cuando fue interrumpido.

–Mejor no quiero saber, no soy Choroko -salió por la puerta prendiendo un cigarrillo.

Ichimatsu suspiró aliviado con una sonrisa pues tener a alguien más que sepa su secreto le ayudaba con la carga. Y más porque era un miembro de esa familia. Un ruido dentro de su armario le recordó a Karako en él.

–¡Demonios! -abrió apresurado para encontrarse a la chica tirada con un bóxer del joven cobre sus pantalones azules.

–¿Qué haces usando mi ropa interior? -cuestionó extraño. Y es que a él lo miraban raro. Ella no buscaba que decir por lo que la saco con todo y esa ropa que jamás volvería a poner.

Cerró para que nuevamente su puerta anuncie la llegada de otro individuo.

–¡Ni te atrevas a volverte a poner mi ropa interior oíste idiota! -reclamó encontrando a un Karamatsu confundido.

–Oh… I prefer quitar la ropa interior que ponérmela -le guiño- ¿Y quién quiere ponerse la tuya? ¿A caso el que se fue era Osomatsu?

–¿Nuevamente volviste a continuar con tu interrogatorio de mierda, Cacamatsu? -fingió ofenderse antes de mostrarse avergonzado por su comentario.

–Non non… -negó moviendo su dedo índice- I'm here para darte tu regalo de compromiso de mis padres y… -suspiro- disculparme.

–¿Eh? -Levantó una ceja- ¿Qué demonios?

–Come! -lo tomó de la mano para sacarlo de su departamento y llevarlo hasta una camioneta que llevaba muebles para una casa- Como sabes, mis padres son ejecutivos importantes por lo que ellos consiguieron los últimos modelos de cada empresa antes de ser exhibidos solo para ti. -Ichimatsu se veía sorprendido por ello- Entra y escoge lo que te guste.

–De acuerdo… -subió a la parte trasera desconfiando del otro. Pensó que Karamatsu lo encerraría y lo llevaría a un lugar lejano para que nadie lo encuentre con vida.- ¿Eh? –Vio una guitarra que le llamó su atención.

La tomó entre sus manos para sentir su textura y sus acordes. Recordó cuando su padre le tocaba canciones de cuna para arrullarlo, para animarlo cuando llegaba a casa llorando por el bullyng que le hicieron en la escuela. Sus fantasías de que era un rockero que le cantaba al mundo su dolor. Hasta que la cuerda de la vieja guitarra se rompió cuando su padre sufrió su primer infarto dejándola caer al piso mientras le tocaba la canción con la que conoció a su madre.

–¿Te gusta? -Ichimatsu no dijo nada- Es mía, yo la hice –dijo con orgullo mientras que el otro levantaba su ceja, lo miraba para luego ver a la guitarra.

–Imposible -respondió entrándose más al camión- Está muy bien hecha como para que tus manos lo hagan.

–Aunque no lo creas, nací con talentos como cocinar, cantar y manualidades -respondió con orgullo mirando como Ichimatsu seguía husmeando dentro del camión-. Hago mi propia ropa.

–Eso es prueba de lo que dijo -mencionó dejándose caer en un sofá morado con cojines azules-. Hay frío, y estas usando un playera con tu rostro en él, narcisista. Un pantalón con brillos y unos convers que se prenden… tsk… eso es idiotez.

–No dijiste eso de… -prefirió callar- ¿Ese sofá?

–Es lo único que me gusto… -nuevamente vio la guitarra- "Además de la guitarra" -completo Ichimatsu en su mente-. Pero no tengo espacio en mi departamento… o entra el sofá o yo.

–Decidido -Karamatsu subió sentándose a su lado-. Lo llevaremos al departamento de Totty, Don't problem -El menor intento decir algo-. Ya que se van a casar y esto es un regalo de compromiso -sonrió- ¿O sí hay problema?

Lo último que supo Ichimatsu es que estaban estacionados en la entrada de los lujosos departamentos con la camioneta pegada a otro vehículo mientras Karamatsu descargaba el sofá.

–¿Help me? -preguntó Karamatsu bajando el mueble

–No… -negó Ichimatsu- prefiero que te aplaste decía a un lado del camión observando como el mayor empujaba el sofá para bajarlo.

–Eres cruel kitty -replicó mientras sostenía con todas sus fuerzas aquel mueble. Su rostro ya de color rojo mostraba las venas-.

–Sí entonces muérete -subió empujándolo con una patada a su trasero haciendo que caiga a la calle sobre el sofá, y este, sobre un auto.- Deberías apurarte porque se ve que es un auto de lujo.

–¡Eh! -El de azul se alarmo mirando para todos lados con la esperanza que nadie lo vea.- ¡Help me! –con la fuerza que no aplico empujo el sofá atravesando las puertas de cristales.

–¿Ves? No necesitabas mi ayuda -Mencionó Ichi en un tono sereno encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo que metía sus manos a los bolsillos del abrigo.

El menor caminó hacia el ascensor para que puedan subir al departamento, dejaría solo a su acompañante con el trabajo. Sí le causaba diversión ver a Karamatsu rompiéndose la cabeza y los huesos con ello. Pero igual, era una persona floja y débil, cargar o acarrear cosas no era lo suyo.

Sus ojos cansados voltearon a ver los azules pero se abrieron como platos cuando el guardia del edificio de acercaba al doloroso.

–Disculpe señor, ¿A dónde cree que va? Dayon -preguntó el hombre con ropa de policía pero con logos del edificio mientras Ichimatsu apretaba con desesperación el botón del elevador.

–Al departamento 6 T del piso 6, llevaremos el sofá -respondió Karamatsu con orgullo que se reflejaba en una especia de brillos en su mirada.- Why?

–Lo siento, Dayon, pero los invitados deben ser anunciados Dayon -Mencionó el hombre flacucho con gran cabeza.

– "¡Por qué no sirves maldito elevador!" -Pensaba Ichi insistiendo con el botón.

–Don't problema vengo con él -realmente estaba siendo señalado por el doloroso

– "Pareciera que lo disfrutas maldito bastardo… ¡Deja de señalarme con esa hermosa y estúpida sonrisa!" -pensaba Ichimatsu rendido cayendo al mueble pues el elevador parecía inservible.

–¿Y? -cuestionó el guardia mirando a un agotado Ichimatsu.

–¿No lo conoce? -Karamatsu se sorprendió por la respuesta. Llevo sus manos a sus caderas observando al menor, quien se puso nervioso ante los ojos azules-

–Soy nuevo dayon -respondió el guardia quitándose la gorra de su uniforme para rasgarse detrás de la nuca.

–Bueno, we are family. My brother está en el hospital. Soy su big brother y él su prometido -Señalo a Ichimatsu quien al darse cuenta solo volteo su rostro hacía la pared para ocultarlo.

–Oh, ya veo Dayon -Afirmo el hombre delgado-. He escuchado que es un chico guapo y con clase.

–¿Really? -Karamatsu ladeo su cabeza arrugando el entrecejo- Handsome, yes but… ¿con porte? –Se agarró el mentón analizando al chico- Es todo lo contrario a eso… -murmuró para sí- No es el tipo de Totty o es que Totty lo está moldeando para él –suspiró desgastado.

–¿Perdone? -preguntó el guardia al ver al joven frente a sus ojos perdido entre sus pensamiento.

–No es nada, don't worry -sonrió como siempre- Entonces, ¿podemos subir?

El guardia autorizo la entrada. Karamatsu pasó al edificio encontrando a un Ichimatsu nervioso sobre el sofá. Tenía su cara oculta sobre sus rodillas, ya que pegó sus piernas a su pecho.

–¿Qué pasa kitty? -Se acercó pasando sus dedos entre los cabellos rebeldes del menor.

–El elevador no sirve y no quiero cargar el sofá hasta el piso 6 -comentó para ocultar su miedo a que la verdad salga.

–¿Eh? Je je -Kara se reía de él. Camino tranquilo hacia el elevador apretando el botón. Y por arte de magia se abrió- Let's go.

El de morado estaba sorprendido y molesto a la vez. No dijo nada solo empujo el sofá con ganas de aplastar a su acompañante.

Habían logrado subir al elevador. Era silencio con música instrumental, esas que se quedan en tu mente a pesar de haber salido de ahí. De esas que eran tonos de celulares de los noventas. Salieron empujando el mueble. Ichi se apartó dejando que el "súper hombre" como Kara, se auto llamo para referirse a su fuerza bruta y que no necesita ayuda.

Aunque el chico que caminaba encorvado podía escuchar los quejidos de dolor, las palabas anti sonantes y maldiciones provenientes de su compañero. Se burló cuidando de ser oído. Por fin llego a la puerta, la cual abrió colocándose a un lado.

–Ah… Ichimatsu -el nombrado arqueo su ceja derecha- Can you help me?

–No -se escuchó severo buscando al gato-. Apúrate que el gato se puede escapar.

Karamatsu se quejaba gimoteando como un niño pequeño que literalmente se tiro al piso a llorar y a patalear como berrinche.

–¡Eres irritante! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Ichimatsu empezando a jalar el sofá para adentro- ¡Apúrate que pesa!

–¡Je! Acabas de ver mi personaje favorito para interpretar: "el berrinchudo". Con ese personaje me lleve el óscar del teatro escolar y me quede con personajes principales -Mencionó Kara agarrándose del mentón con una sonrisa pícara.

–¡Que te apures maldito Cacamatsu! -le aventó su zapato para darle. Atinándole directo en su frente-

Ambos hombres movían el mueble que se atoraba en la puerta de Todomatsu. Uno empujaba y el otro jalaba sintiendo que su mierda iba a salirse. En un momento dado aplicaron toda su fuerza de un golpe provocando que el mueble pase pero haciendo que Ichimatsu vuele al soltarse, rompiendo un florero con líquido extraño sobre la alfombra.

–¡Mira lo que has hecho! -Se quejó el menor señalando al otro como el culpable-

–¿Yo? -El verdadero culpable aun lo señalaba con insultos- ok… -suspiró derrotado.- Solo coloquemos el sofá ahí.

Eso hizo.

Con el mueble cubrieron la mancha horrible sobre la alfombra. Se sentaron sobre el para reír de su suerte. Acariciaron al gato, así como Ichi lo alimento.

Regresaron a la camioneta, para encontrarse que esta no podía salir por los coches.

–¡What! -Karamatsu estaba en problemas-

–Eso te pasa por idiota. Lo más seguro es que hasta mañana te liberen. -Sonrió ante la desgraciada suerte de su compañero.- Me voy –le dio la vuelta para irse-.

–¿Why? ¿Me vas a dejar solo? -Ichimatsu afirmó con la cabeza-. ¿No piensas acompañarme?

–No, a esta hora el lugar es muy peligroso -mostro su rostro más tétrico para despedirse del azul que puso su rostro de temor-. Ya sabes en Chicago, gustan de atacar a jóvenes –agito su mano-. Nos vemos luego… sí sobrevives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** Nuevamente con esta adaptación, por cierto no pondré lo del embarazo (es una de las cosas que cambie) porque no es un fic omegaverse. En su lugar puse lo que verán en este capítulo medio romántico.

* * *

Karamatsu e Ichimatsu seguían caminando por las calles nevadas entre las personas que iban y venían, algunas en pareja otras en familia y unas en soledad. Había silencio entre ellos, no era incomodo pero tan poco era agradable.

De esos silencios de biblioteca. En el que puedes disfrutar la compañía de un buen libro pero rodeado de sonidos de otras personas.

Minutos después Ichimatsu sintió un peso extra que le rompía el equilibrio a cada paso que daba. Y es que de por sí se le dificulta caminar con las piernas congelas, se le emporaba con el mayor colgado de su brazo. Un rubor en su cara le mostraba lo incomodo que estaba por ello, y ese extraño calor que sentía por lo mismo.

–¿Puedes soltarme? -preguntó en murmullo mirando hacia su derecha. Mejor dicho a los enamorados que cruzaban a su alrededor. Nuevamente se topó con la pareja de castaños que vio en el metro.- Es incomodo caminar aquí de esa forma… -Sentía las miradas sobre ellos sonriéndoles.

–Pero… tengo cold… -contesto Kara acurrándose más- And you le das calor a mi heart.

Lo dijo en un tono tranquilo, casi temblando por la helares.

Para el oído joven fue en un tono sensual que le provocó que se ponga nervioso y colorado. Por consecuencia, empujo a su compañero lejos de él.

–¿Are you ok? -Preguntó preocupado por el menor que se abanica- ¿Tienes fiebre? -tocó su frente pegándola contra la suya.

Al menor le incomodaba tener esos bellos ojos azules frente a los suyos. Le erizaba ese contacto de piel. Desafortunadamente le agradaba.

Al parecer Karamatsu había dicho la verdad sobre como su temperatura subía por el contacto de Ichimatsu, ya que cuando él lo tocaba sentía un calor inmenso invadir su corazón haciendo que rebose para compartir ese mismo calor por todo su cuerpo a través de su sangre. No sabía si el de ojos cansados sentía lo mismo o realmente se estaba enfermando.

–¡Lo estoy! -nuevamente lo alejo empujándolo con sus manos para que empiece a caminar lejos de él y pueda respirar con regularidad- Además… ¿Quién idiota sale vestido de esa forma?

–Bueno, perdí mi abrigo hace unos días -Respondió observando al menor de reojo.- Creo que se lo robaron.

–¿Quién va querer tu abrigo lleno de brillos? -Karamatsu negó con la cabeza para luego reír.- Sabes, solo tengo dos abrigos. El de mi uniforme que solo puedo usar en el trabajo y mi único abrigo para el diario era de mi padre, me lo quede cuando murió.

–Lo siento… -Karamatsu agachó la cabeza apretando los labios por su comentario.

–¿Tú lo asesinaste? -El mayor se detuvo negando con la cabeza, así como cruzando sus brazos frente a su rostro- Entonces ¿por qué te disculpas? Solo murió tras una vida de sufrimiento médico.

–Al menos tuvo una vida tranquila y feliz contigo -le acaricio la cabeza en consuelo.

–¿Quién sabe? -Se encogió de hombros torciendo los labios sin rechazar el toque.- Siento que le falle como hijo. No soy la mejor persona… -recordó el engaño en que tenía la familia Matsuno.

–No digas eso, eres la mejor persona que he conocido. Es cierto -lo tomo de los hombros para verlo directo a los ojos- no tienes el mejor carácter, eres apático, antisocial, grosero.

–¿Me estas consolando, halagando e insultando a la vez? -una vena apareció en su frente como un par de puños se creaban e sus manos.

–Pero haz ayudado a mi familia. Salvaste a Todomatsu y a mi… -negó con una sonrisa- familia. No todos hacen eso.

–Mejor cambiemos de tema… -aquel enojo comenzaba a volverse otra cosa sobretodo porque involucraba su engaño- ¿Qué tal si hablamos sobre tu?

–"Sobre tú" ja ja ja querrás decir sobre ti -Karamatsu se agarró del estómago riéndose del error de Ichimatsu. Quien le dio un suave golpe en su brazo para luego unirse a las risas.- No hay mucho que decir. Soy el hijo mayor. Tengo más responsabilidad con la familia, fui dejado en el altar y a pesar de ello no dejo creer en el amor.

–¿Te dejaron en el altar? -El más joven detuvo su andar observando al mayor en silencio. Se mordió el labio- ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer algo así? –Arrugo su entrecejo mirando como el otro no borraba su sonrisa del rostro al decirlo.- "¿Cómo alguien podía plantar a un chico lindo y caballeroso?… ¿Qué te pasa Ichimatsu porque piensas que él es lindo?" -ahora se sacudía la cabeza borrando esos pensamientos.

–Aquella mujer pensó que heredaría el dinero y negocios de mis padres, pero le dije que iba a abandonar todo. -comentó metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos observando el paisaje a su alrededor como a las parejas que se besaban.- Quiero seguir mi propio camino, no el de mis padres.

Karamatsu camino al puente que estaba alado de ellos, se recostó en el borde viendo el agua fría cruzar debajo.

–Todomatsu, siempre ha sido un experto manejando los negocios. Mis padres admiraban eso… -guardo silencio otro rato para tratar ver su reflejo en el agua. Buscándose así mismo.

Su reflejo no era tan visible por la noche como hubiera sido por el día; pero eso no impidió que Ichimatsu se le acerque observando con la poca iluminación de la calle, un rostro triste en el rio.

–Más bien estaban orgullosos de él. Decidí retirarme del negocio familiar, que no iba a tener ningún problema si me apartaba… -dio un largo suspiro- se lo mencione a mi prometida. Pensé que ella me apoyaría…

–No lo hizo, ¿verdad? -continuo Ichimatsu.

–Me dejo en el altar como respuesta -le miró a los ojos, mismos que se veían acuosos. Eso le rompió el corazón al de morado puesto que le encantaba ver esos brillosos ojos llenos de vida que contagiaba a sus cansados ojos hartos de la vida.- Es mejor, tal vez a ella no le hubiera gustado acompañarme en mis viajes.

–¿Viajes? -ladeo su cabeza confuso.

–El día que llegue a casa de mis padres, venía de una firma de negocios. Pero sabes, aprovecho esos viajes para conocer la cultura de este maravilloso mundo. -Sonrió sacando su billetera con fotos de sus excursiones-. Mi sueño es abrir un restaurante en el que presente los platillos de cada región, pero en ellos una historia. Algunas no se pueden representar en comida, solo actuadas o cantadas en un escenario que tendría ahí.

¿A qué te refieres? –Ichimatsu estaba atento a cada una de las fotos. Sonreía divertido a ver a Karamatsu alegre en las imagines. En algunas bailaba con desconocidas, y en otras, tocaba la guitarra con personas a su alrededor.

–Escribía para el periódico bajo "Blue Moon". -se auto señalo- Narraba los lugares a los que visitaba y las historias que ahí podía observar.

–¡Eres Blue Moon! -Reclamó ante la afirmación de sorpresa del mayor.- Mi padre amaba leer tus historias. Le encantaba los mapas, tenía mapas en los que señalaba sus recuerdos de juventud. Sí escuchaba de algún lugar en la televisión sacábamos el atlas y trazaba una ruta para irnos.

El tono apagado de Ichimatsu había sido reemplazado por uno alegre que hasta le tiño sus mejillas de rosa. Karamatsu le pareció adorable y bello.

–Cuando enfermo solo se quedó en los recuerdos, nunca pude llevarlo a algún lugar. Me sentí triste y lo noto. Entonces mientras leía el periódico su sonrisa se ilumino pidiéndome a gritos un mapa para trazar. -El mayor afirmaba con la cabeza siguiendo los pasos del menor que comenzaba a caminar dando vueltas de la alegría.- Tomó un lápiz azul, dibujo a la luna. Recorto la nota del periódico, la pego en un álbum; y recorto la luna que dibujo pegándola en el mapa a la pared marcando el lugar tus historias.

–It is interesting -La sonrisa del mayor se igualaba a la del menor. En ese momento ambos cambiaron su actitud.

–Todas las rutas fueron trazadas hasta el día de su muerte… -agacho la cabeza. Suspiro tomando las manos del más viejo- Gracias.

–¿Por qué? -El otro no sabía qué hacer ante ello.

Por haberlo hecho feliz en su peor momento. Siempre leía sobre ti, se puso triste cuando no escribiste pero sonrió cuando lo hiciste de nuevo. Gracias -lo abrazo por el entusiasmo dejando sonrojado a Karamatsu que correspondió el afecto.

–Estar entre los brazos del mayor era tan cálido que opacaba el frío que invadía las calles, derritiendo la nieve a su alrededor. Ambos se sentían cómodos de esa forma.

–Mira mamá, una pareja como las películas románticas -mencionó una niña de coletas, no mayor de cinco años a su madre que le tomaba de la mano.

–Esto… yo… -ambos decían al mismo tiempo apartándose sonrojados de la vergüenza.

–¿Así que eras mi fan? -Karamatsu se agarró el mentón mirando de reojo al menor tratando de cambiar el tema.

–Tuyo no… de blue moon -respondió retomando el paso con velocidad aunque sabía que era tarde para decir lo contrario cuando se trataba de la misma persona.

–¡No huyas de mí! -el mayor lo seguía corriendo.

–No estoy huyendo -mentía de nuevo- pero ya quiero llegar a mi casa, me ando cagando. -pobre excusa que daba.

–¿Ese es el lugar al que sueñas ir? -preguntó Karamatsu tomándole de la mano.

El menor se detuvo y no por la mano del contrario, sí no por sus palabras. Palabras que lo retuvieron en el recuerdo de su padre.

"Me gustaría antes de morir, visitar contigo el lugar de tus sueños. Ichimatsu, ¿Dónde es ese lugar?"

–Venecia… -murmuró en respuesta. Se giró de forma lenta hacia el de ojos azules- Sí el baño estuviera en Venecia… Me gustaría ir. -Metió sus manos a los bolsillos sacando un pasaporte- Lo sé es tonto cargar con ello. Aunque con mi cara de criminal, es mejor tener a la mano como huir del país. Je…

–No es tonto cargar con los sueños -Karamatsu metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina de Ichimatsu- ¿ves? -su pasaporte estaba ahí.

Como reflejo ambos intercambiaron los suyos. Ichimatsu admiraba las visas que Karamatsu había juntado por sus viajes. Parecía un álbum de colecciones de viajes ante sus ojos, a diferencia del blanco de su pasaporte.

–Algún día viajaré a Venecia -sonrió recuperando su pasaporte-.

–Con Todomatsu, es seguro -Karamatsu tomó el suyo cambiando su expresión a un semblante triste mismo que se reflejó en Ichimatsu. Cuando ambos recordaron la situación en la que estaban.

–Si… -ambos caminaron juntos nuevamente en silencio. Uno incómodo.- Me recuerdas a mi padre… -mencionó de pronto rompiendo el silencio haciendo que Karamatsu lo voltee a ver curioso- Ya te dije le gustaba viajar, también creía en el amor como tú.

–Entonces fue un tipo galante -el brillo apareció alrededor del Matsuno.

–No era un doloroso, pero sí pisaba mierda como tú -burló señalando los zapatos.

¡Eh! ¡Oh, no! ¡Holy shit! -empezó a limpiar su pie en la nieve pasando a resbalarse mientras Ichimatsu se reía de él.

–Dios, eres un tonto ja ja -se burlaba sujetándose de su propio estómago.

–¡No te burles! -Karamatsu le jalo del brazo para que ambos patinaran sobre la nieve.

Ambos hombres luchaban para mantenerse equilibrados, ambos se reían aunque uno decía groserías hacia el otro echándole la culpa de que estuvieran esa situación. Finalmente Karamatsu logró conseguir establecerse en la nieve, ayudo con sus brazos a Ichimatsu. Nuevamente se hallaban abrazados, uno cerca del otro. Mirándose fijamente a los ojos con los labios cortando distancia.

–Hello, my Little kitty. -Dijo el de ojos azules con un tono sensual.

–Hola… -respondió el menor pasando su vista de los ojos contrarios a sus labios.

Cada vez la distancia entre los rostros era menos.

Ambas cabezas se estaban ladeando para que haya espacio en las narices y no estorben.

Ichimatsu cerró los ojos de forma lenta cuando el vapor de la respiración de Karamatsu toco su piel.

Estaban por sellar sus labios cuando el sonido de unas sirenas de policía que pasaba cerca de la calle los espanto.

El de cabello revuelto a ver en qué situación se encontraba no pudo ocultar sus nervios por lo que lucho en apartarse de un confundido chico. Aquello provoco que cayeran al piso cubierto de nieve Ichimatsu se fue de lado mientras que Karamatsu cayo de rostro al suelo junto con el sonido de un "crash".

–¡Oh my god! -Mencionó Karamatsu pegando sus rodillas al suelo ignorando el golpe que tenía su frente- mis pantalones… -estiró su brazo hacia la tela rota del mismo. Torció la mitad de su cuerpo para observar la tela rota- ¿And now?.

El más joven se quedó en silencio observando aquel trasero redondo al aire. Trago saliva por lo que veía pero su expresión cambio a asco cuando noto que era una ropa interior tipo tanga con brillos azules.

Qué vergüenza… -finalmente comento levantándose y sacudiéndose la nieve de su cuerpo.- Salir a la calle así… -negó con la cabeza.

El del trasero descubierto se levantó mirando lo roto de su ropa. Torció el labio arrugando el entrecejo. Aún tenía nieve en su hombro y cabello, los ignoraba por su pantalón. Ichimatsu suspiró pesado por lo que se acercó con algo de culpa para sacudir la nieve.

–No quiero que me vean los pantalones rotos -repitió el mayor.

–O que vean esa fea ropa interior -se mordió el labio sin dejar de verle esos firmes gluteos- "y que se hipnoticen con tu trasero" -pensó.

–¿Tendrás pantalones extra? -preguntó sin verle a los ojos.

–No creo que des en mi ropa -mencionó tratando de adivinar la talla de Karamatsu con la mirada-. Además debes estar acostumbrado a mostrar tu trasero.

–Necesito mi abrigo o se me congelará mi glúteo. -mencionó Karamatsu viéndolo a los ojos.

–Es una lástima, ya no lo tienes -se apartó caminando a la puerta de su edificio. Lugar donde se cayeron en la entrada-. Ya es tiempo de irme a dormir.

–De acuerdo… -caminó a su lado.

–No tienes que seguirme -comentó algo irritado.

–Soy un caballero, te acompaño a la entrada -sonrió metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón olvidando un momento de su ropa rota.

–No soy una mujer -respondió sonrojado desviando la mirada.

–Lo sé, pero no quiero que te vuelvas a caer -se disculpó de esa forma.

–No soy idiota como tú -sonrió para él-. Nos vemos… -finalmente entró al edificio sin dejar que el mayor se despida de él.

Ichimatsu cruzó a las escaleras donde una Karako de brazos cruzados y molesta lo esperaba. Le reclamaba cosas que el joven ni le puso atención solo paso de largo subiendo apresurado aquellos escalones.

–Ichimatsu, ¿es él o yo? -reclamó la mujer.

El nombrado se detuvo ante su puerta con su mano en el pomo de esta. Sonrió cosa extraña para la chica.

–Él… -entro cerrando su puerta sorprendiendo a la mujer. Caminó hacia su ventana que daba a la calle para mirar al de azul aún de pie frente al edificio.

Por fin retomo la marcha para regresar a su hogar tapando con sus manos su trasero que aún permanecía al aire. Sonrió con algo de risa por aquello.

Karamatsu sí que era un tonto adorable.

Se alejó de su ventana para ir a una caja guardara en su armario. Eran las pertenencias de su padre que no tocaba para evitar llorarle. Buscó los mapas que su padre trazo y el último referente a las historias de Karamatsu, hasta el álbum que hicieron con ellas. Finalmente se topó con el último reportaje de él, nunca admitiría al mayor que le escribió una carta la cual le respondió en la nota del periódico.

xXxX

 _Querido blue moon boy_

 _Sé que me enviaste una carta donde querías saber sí recorreré ciertos lugares, aquellos donde estuviste con tu padre en la infancia. Lamentablemente no puedo debido a que ciertas circunstancias que me las impiden._ -Tal vez las circunstancias de ese momento eran los negocios o su malvada prometida cancelando la boda- _Sin embargo,_ -continuó leyendo- _te tengo envidia…_

 _Desde niño has estado con el hombre que te trajo al mundo, mismo que te ha estado mostrando a cada paso que han dado en esta vida._

 _Mi viejo nunca me llevo a pescar en el rio de Nakagawa (en las prefecturas de Tochigi, Fukushima e Ibaraki para el lector que no lo conozca) el día primero de junio cuando se celebra el levantamiento de la veda del ayu (Plecoglossus altivelis), sobre todo a acampar desde un día antes. Solo un pariente mío me ha llevado con mis hermanos en los estanques artificiales cercanos a mi casa._

 _¿Sabes? Cuando era niño, siempre soñaba con viajar como tú. Me alegra que alguien haya cumplido mi sueño. Espero que sigas viajando, en mi caso, ahora puedo hacerlo ahora que soy adulto pero no soy un pájaro libre que puede volar con libertad en el gran cielo azul._

-Definitivamente hablaba de los negocios de su familia-

 _¿Quieres saber por qué elegí el nombre de "Blue Moon"?_

 _Bueno, cuando era pequeño mi abuela Karako, me contó una historia cuando le pregunté: "¿Por qué la luna sale en el cielo azul en pleno día?"_

 _Ahora te la diré:_

 _Había una vez una luna blanca que solo salía en las noches, nunca podía disfrutar de las maravillas de la humanidad porque siempre estaban dormidos. El sol que se encontraba con ella cuando estaban por partir, le habla de cómo las personas hacían desfiles con globos brillantes, de los niños jugando entre flores coloridas por la luz._

 _La luna envidiaba eso._

 _Siempre que salía las flores se veía apagadas. Es cierto, la gente salía a divertirse pero un par de horas luego todo era silencio._

 _Eso era noche tras noche._

 _Un día decidió salir a explorar el mundo, decidió que no solo debiera salir cuando el Sol se va a otro lugar, también lo haría a escondidas de él._

 _Así que oculta entre las nubes, perdiéndose en el blanco de ellas y el azul del cielo; decidió seguir al sol para comprobar las maravillas que él decía._

 _La luna lo hizo._

 _La luna le creyó._

 _La luna fue feliz._

 _Pero no por eso dejo de seguir apareciendo de noche, siguió con su trabajo pero de vez en cuando escapaba para observar aquellas maravillas que amaba._

 _En pocas palabras, el cuento me enseño a darme escapadas y disfrutar de lo que tengo ante mis ojos._

 _Aunque me presento como "Blue Moon", realmente soy el sol que les invita a ustedes lunas a darse escapadas para disfrutar de esas maravillas del día a día._

 _Tal vez sí nos hubiéramos conocido tu serías mi sol y yo tu luna._

 _Con amor y suerte, tu sol._

XxX

Ichimatsu se pegó el álbum de los reportajes a su pecho dejándose caer de la puerta de su armario hasta el piso con una sonrisa relajada en su rostro.

Recordó cuando aquella carta se la leyó a su padre con emoción que desbordó en lágrimas.

– "Es tiempo que la luna siga su propio viaje como el sol le aconsejo" -Las palabras del hombre anciano sobre la cama esperando su lecho de muerte vinieron a su mente.

Sí su padre supiera que nunca hizo esos viajes se decepcionaría de él, así como por las mentiras que ha creado.

Pronto sus ojos se abrieron, haciendo que mire su gabardina o mejor dicho la gabardina de Karamatsu.

Se la quitó comprobando que en vez de etiqueta estaba la cara de este. Ahora entendía porque siempre mencionaban su gabardina y sobre todo porque estaba ahí el pasaporte del ojiazul…

pero sobretodo…

su aroma embriagador.

–Soy un tonto… -se auto llamo en un murmullo pegando sus rodillas al pecho liberando un largo suspiro luego miro por la ventana a aquella luna llena grande y regordeta.

XxX

–¡Tengo un problema! -Gritó Ichimatsu corriendo a la oficina de Chibita, quien estaba comiendo.

–¡¿Sucedió algo con los trenes?! -Mencionó alarmado el pequeño hombre tirando su comida.

–¡No! -Respondió el recién llegado- ¡Tengo una aventura!

–¿Qué demonios? -ladeo su cabeza calva.

–Tengo una aventura con Karamatsu… -mencionó- Bueno no es están aventura… más bien me gusta… creo que estoy enamorado de él.

–Y que te detiene, maldita sea -se quejó ante la declaración del menor.

–Estoy comprometido con su hermano menor… -respondió mordiéndose los labios- mejor dicho, cree que lo estoy… -se quitó la boina del uniforme tirándola al suelo. Se revolvió el cabello más de lo habitual- De seguro no va a querer robarle el novio a su hermano pero… ¡Aaah! ¡Maldición antes ese idiota sospechaba que no y ahora me cree!

–¡Demonios, Ichimatsu! No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces en las que te metiste por estúpido boca floja -respondió Chibita tomando la boina que cayó a su lado para entregársela.

–¡Necesito que me aconsejes! ¡Estoy desesperado! -Sus ojos se veían acuosos, sus ojeras eran más grande de lo normal.

–Cuéntale la verdad -dijo pegando la boina al pecho ajeno con fuerza.

–¡No puedo! -Tomó su boina girando sobre su eje- No quiero que me odie su familia por mentirles… en especial él.

–Desconéctalo -le señalo con su pluma-. Desconecta al hermano.

–¿Estás loco? -Ichimatsu se sorprendió por esas palabras.

–Lo dice el que tiene un falso prometido en estado vegetal y que le es infiel con su hermano pero no ha pasado nada ¿o sí? -Ichimatsu se sonrojo negando con la cabeza ante esa afirmación recordando el casi beso que estuvieron por darse.

XxXx

Mientras Ichimatsu hablaba con Chibita. Karamatsu cuidaba de su hermano menor. Era su turno de cuidarlo.

Jugaba cartas con él aunque no tenía sentido en ese punto.

–Wow brother, otra vez has vuelto a perder -mencionó revelando las cartas de Todomatsu- desafortunado en el juego pero you're win in the love –pensó en Ichimatsu y su reunión en la noche anterior.

–¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la secundaria y Osomatsu nos enseñó a jugar póker? Aprendimos todos sus sucios trucos que puse en práctica en mis días de juventud. -Negó con una pequeña risa haciendo una leve pausa-. Llegaba a casa con dinero tras visitar muy bien la oficina del director. Tanto él como nuestros padres decían: "¿Por qué no eres como Todomatsu?". Por eso me dedique al teatro y al basquetbol para resaltar por mis meditos, no por envidia. Eso nunca lo sentí. Al contrario, estaba orgulloso de ti.

Guardo silencio nuevamente para revolver las cartas. Arrugo su entrecejo para ver a su hermano dormido.

–Hasta ahora sentí envidia de ti… -lo vio de manera más seria y determinada- Partiré las cartas y el que saque la más alta… se queda con Ichimatsu. -Agarra las cartas mirando la suya y luego la de su hermano- Ok… -la suerte del menor cambio- lo decidiremos en tres intentos.

XxX

Habían pasado las horas cuando Ichimatsu se encontraba nuevamente en la mesa de los Matsuno con Karamatsu frente a él. Era imposible no cruzar miradas entre ambos y quedarse congelados por momentos solo reaccionaban cuando las voces de los otros miembros de la familia los llamaban.

–¿Ya decidieron donde ir en su luna de miel? -preguntó Osoko mientras cortaba una rebanada de pavo para servirse.

–Las Vegas sería un buen lugar para gastar todo -comentó Osomatsu metiéndose en la conversación.

–Tú solo piensas en las apuestas -regaño Choromatsu.

–¿Sabían que en las Vegas se pueden casar parejas del mismo sexo? -comentó Choroko como si fuera un tema normal entre la familia.- ¿Sabían que algunos artistas se casan ahí mientras ocultan su homosexualidad? –se acomodó las gafas.

–Ichimatsu, me ayudarías a buscar una linda chica o -Osoko miró a Karamatsu sonriéndole mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Ichimatsu- chico para mi doloroso.

–¡De preferencia hombre! -Gritó Choroko desde su asiento apuntándole con la pierna del pavo.

–¡Callate Choroko! -Ahora Choromatsu regañaba a su hermana.

–¡Mom! No digas esas cosas -Karamatsu saco sus lentes oscuros para el sol recargadose de lado en su asiento mientras se cruzaba las piernas-. I don't need help because tengo a mis Karamatsu girls and boys.

–Bueno… no creo que necesite mi ayuda -esa pregunta le incomodo- él solo puede enamorarlas con su brillante personalidad -mencionó con sarcasmo pero en parte con la verdad. A él lo cautivo.- E ignoro cuál es su tipo.

–Me gustan castañas de cabello corto hasta los hombros y lacio. Lo mismo con los hombres -respondió jugando con su comida.

–Ah… -Ichimatsu agacho la mirada para jugar con su comida. Se sentía triste y patético.

–Bueno, ya sabemos cuál es el tipo de Ichi -Osoko le guiño de forma traviesa.

–Sí… -dijeron al mismo tiempo Karamatsu e Ichimatsu.

– "Dudo saber cuál es mi tipo" -pensó el de cabellos rebeldes mirando al chico frente a él y en el hermano que considero su príncipe rosa.

–¿Eh? -Jyushimatsu que solo escuchaba ladeo su cabeza cubriendo sus labios con su mano derecha, que a su vez estaba siendo cubierta por su manga de su sudadera amarilla- ¡Eso no es cierto, niisan! -Vio a su hermano mayor llamando la atención al visitante- Esos son los gustos de Totty, por eso salía con Atsushi. A ti te gustan morenos, con cabello corto y oscuro. -Miro a Ichimatsu para señalarlo- ¡Como Ichimatsu-niisan!

Todos se quedaron el silencio ante el impulso inocente del menor que no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Karamatsu se sonrojo como Ichimatsu. Parecía competencia de quien se veía más rojo.

–Ju ju aquí huelo a drama fic -nuevamente la voz de Choroko rompió el silencio para pasar a un ambiente más incómodo cuando miró a ambos chicos.

–¡Choroko! ¡Jyushimatsu! -les llamaron la atención ambos padres.

–No, my Little jyushimas, estas equivocado -acaricio el cabello a su hermano menor-. A mí me gustan las chicas y chicos que se parezcan a my mom. -Miro a su invitado-. Ese es el gusto de Todomatsu… no tenemos el mismo gusto. -Vio de forma seria a Ichimatsu.

Con aquellas palabras se dio por terminada una conversación incomoda pero el ambiente aún se sentía pesado entre el hijo mayor y el prometido de su hermano mediano. Los miembros de la familia ignoraban lo que pasaba porque hablaban del trabajo, deportes, planes del fin de año.

Ichimatsu solo sentía una punzada fuerte en su corazón.

Fue tiempo de retirarse para Ichimatsu. Toda la familia salió a despedirlo. El último fue Karamatsu quien salió con el joven para hablar.

–Ichimatsu… -el menor se detuvo girando para verle a los ojos- sobre lo que dijo Jyushimatsu.

–No te preocupes, entiendo el malentendido -se sobro su brazo derecho-.

–Realmente quiero decirte que… -iba a terminar su frase cuando el grito de Choroko los sobresalto

–¡Aaah! ¡Están bajo el muérdago por tradición se besan los labios! -Mencionó la mujer en reclamo con sangre en la nariz.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por esa actitud o mejor dicho avergonzados por ella. Pero le dieron la razón a la mujer, así que decidieron animar a los jóvenes a hacerlo.

–No deberíamos por Totty… -recordó su lugar a Ichimatsu por lo que miró para el otro lado.

–Cierto… -agregó el otro apretando los labios.

–No se enojará sí sabe que es tradición -Choroko insistía. No se iba a quedar sin su escena de beso que le serviría de referencia en sus fics.

–De acuerdo… -ambos realmente lo deseaban por eso afirmaron al mismo tiempo. A cercaron sus labios frente a los ojos de la familia. Cerraron sus ojos dando paso al beso entre ellos.

Fue corto y veloz.

Fue vergonzoso.

Fue lindo.

Fue tibio.

Dejo una sensación de labios sobre los ajenos para siempre.

O eso querían creer ambos puestos que Karamatsu se quedó en su entrada tocando sus labios mirando para donde se fue Ichimatsu. Quien, se mantenía en silencio y serio por fuera para disimular su emoción hacia le gente que lo rodeaba.

Incluso la policía lo detuvo ya que su sonrisa que disimulaba se veía tétrica. Pareciera que iba a hacer un crimen.

XxX

–Todomatsu soy yo Atsuhi otra vez… -se escuchó un suspiro detrás del altavoz del teléfono algo cansada- y debe ser la grabadora… -fastidiara de no ser contestara directamente por el dueño de la grabadora- otra vez. No sé nada de ti ni de mi gato. -La luz parpadeaba indicando que se estaba grabando el mensaje-. Iré a verte, necesitamos hablar.


	5. Chapter 5

–¿Entonces como es que te arrestaron? -pregunto Karamatsu saliendo de la comisaria con su sudadera azul y jeans ajustados.

No entendía que paso en esa media hora de trayecto que tenía Ichimatsu a su casa. Solo recuerda el tibio beso que se dieron con una sonrisa tierna que se le borraba cuando el joven de cabellos revuelto lo miraba con esos ojos asesinos. Le agradecía que aun estén cerca de la policía para entrar corriendo.

–¿No me quieres responder? -Suspiró rendido sabía que no le iba a sacar información solo se le quedo observando del mismo modo que el chico estaba… en silencio.

Por su parte Ichimatsu estaba que se moría de la vergüenza por lo que decidió permanecer callado y sin mirarle a los ojos. Solo hubo un momento donde se miraron cuando Karamatsu le preguntó pero Ichi, solo puso su mirada suplicante y el mayor solo se volteó viendo a la comisaria con miedo.

"Y bueno, ¿qué fue lo que paso? Solo estaba caminando alegremente por el beso que nos dimos cuando un policía me agarraba del hombro y me pide identificarme. Pronto estaba en su patrulla y más tarde en una jaula. Tuve que llamar a tu casa para corroborar que de ahí me quite, pero tenía vergüenza que tus padres vengan por lo que decidí hablar contigo".

Fue la explicación que pasaba por su cabeza pero no tenía voz para decirlo.

Por una extraña razón sus labios se habían pegado y necesitaban de los labios de Karamatsu para despegarse. De lo contrario no podía gesticular alguna palabra.

–Sinceramente… dudo que seas del tipo de Todomatsu -murmuró Karamatsu rascándose detrás de la cabeza mientras caminaba a su lado con la cabeza agachada.

Sin que el mayor se diera cuenta, Ichimatsu se detuvo por aquellas palabras. Le dolieron aunque no lo pareciera.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? -Preguntó indignado.

–¿Eh? -el otro solo ladeo su cabeza.

–¡Por qué no puedo ser el tipo de Todomatsu! -le reclamó tomándolo del cuello. Jaloneandolo del mismo.

–Yo… esto… mira… tranquilo… -Karamatsu no buscaba que decir para salvarse de su evidente muerte- Simplemente no creo que Todomatsu, le guste la gente de tu tipo.

–¡¿Mi tipo?! -lo tiro al piso para luego patearlo ahí entre la nieve y los curiosos que tomaban vídeos o fotos con su teléfono.

–¡A él le gustan castaños con dinero! ¡Tú no eres nada de eso! ¡Y a él no le gustaría salir con alguien que piso prisión porque se le rompe el estatus! -grito rodando entre la nieve para evitar la pata de su cara. Intento levantarse y huir pero solo vio a un Ichimatsu a punto de llorar por esas palabras.

Se puso de pie para luego caminar a su lado pero ante cada paso que daba Ichimatsu retrocedía dos.

–¡Sé que soy una escoria no me lo tienes que recordar! -Las palabras que Karamatsu le dolieron porque provenían de su boca. Sí fuera otra persona no le importaría, ya que siempre las escucha.

–Mira… yo lo siento… I'm sorry, ok? -Ichimatsu negó con la cabeza apartando la mano que le extendían para abrazarlo.- No quise…

–¡Déjame! -lo empujo al suelo para que cayera de espaldas.

De esa forma huyó hasta su departamento esquivando personas a su paso. Empujando a Karako que lo recibía con su saludo. Solo cruzó la puerta de su habitación para luego llorar. Deslizando su espalda por la puerta de la casa. Ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas.

Eres un idiota Karamatsu… -lo maldijo- y yo más por creerte diferente.

XxX

–¿Y cómo vas con tu novio? -preguntó Chibita sentándose a su lado mientras sacaba el periódico del día para leer.

–¿Con cuál? ¿Él vegetal o su hermano doloroso? -dijo en sarcasmo mientras abría un casillero para poner sus pertenecías pues empezaba su jornada laboral-

–El vegetativo de seguro ya tiene hongos, háblame del doloroso -respondió pasando la hoja de la página.

–¡Ah! ¡Estúpido Kusomatsu! -aporreo su cabeza contra el metal del casillero.

–¡Maldición Ichimatsu para! ¡¿Qué eres idiota?! ¡Así no se solucionan las cosas, no seas estúpido! -Chibita lo jalo observando las ojeras remarcadas por no haber dormido- ¿Es la maldita culpa que no te deja dormir?

–No… fue una discusión con Cacamatsu -Se dejó caer en la banca-. Me recordó la basura y escoria humana que soy, indigno de su familia, de su hermano o de él.

El hombre de baja estatura se le acercó sobando su espalda con una mirada de preocupación.

–No quiero verlo… -recordó que huyó llorando de su lado- Pero su familia me invito a recibir el año con ellos… ¿Qué hago?

–Entonces ven conmigo y mi familia a recibirlo. Sabes que Hana sería feliz verte, además mis hijos hace tiempo que no te ven -sonrió para contagiar al contrario.

–Je… gracias -Ichimatsu recordó a su compañera de trabajo de cabello largo con broches para sujetarlo hasta que Chibita le regalo una flor azul y ella lo uso para sujetar su peinado.- Lo pensaré.

xXx

Había pasado días desde que se topó con Karamatsu. Ichimatsu evitaba contacto con él. Cuando se lo encontraba en la habitación de Todomatsu, tenía que irse a la cafetería rogando que él no baje ahí. Rechazaba comidas con su familia por miedo de compartir mesa con él. Así prefería esconderse.

Pero ya era víspera de año nuevo. El año que muchos esperan que traerán cosas buenas a sus vidas o pesadillas peores al año anterior. O ambas.

Y eso era lo que le pasaba a Ichimatsu, quien tenía un plato de cereal con leche entre sus manos y un gato sobre sus piernas descansando. Estaba sentado en su desgastado sofá morado mientras miraba los programas de año nuevo. No es que le interese que artistas va a salir a cantar, o los acontecimientos del año anterior de los cuales nunca se enteró.

Simplemente los veía porque no había otra cosa.

Fue idiota al no rentar películas para pasar el día. Ni siquiera podía usar su computadora porque la mando a reparar, tras haberle caído leche encima en su descuido.

Escuchó los fuegos artificiales y música cercana.

Era cierto, Chibita le invitó a una fiesta en su casa para que se distraiga y haga amistades. Al igual que Karako, lo invitó a la fiesta de su familia, con la frase: "es tiempo de formalizar nuestra relación".

Al primero le declinó gentilmente con un: "necesito estar solo para pensar en mi futuro con esta situación". Chibita afirmó con la cabeza, comprendiendo que no era nada fácil lo que sucedía.

A la segunda, solo le cerró la puerta en su cara. No sin antes, torcer la boca y rodar los ojos. Solo escuchó quejidos y reclamos detrás de su puerta.

Ahora su puerta sonaba para molestarle.

Puso los ojos en blanco e intento ignorar. Pero la puerta seguía resonando con fuerza. Se levantó dejando su tazón de cereal con leche en la mesa con una maldición y un maullido de queja de su gato que fue apartado de su comodidad.

–¡Ya te dije que no me interesa conocer a tu estúpida familia! -Reclamó abriendo la puerta.

–Well… I think que te agradaba my estúpida family -Dios Karamatsu estaba frente a él vistiendo un pantalón pegado, con una playera blanca con su rostro en medio cubriendo otra playera roja. Su chaqueta negra de cuero sin calavera no era suficiente para protegerlo del frío.

–¡Qué haces aquí! -Fue más de susto que de reclamó.

–Bueno, no quisiste venir con my stupid family -Nunca dejará de decir esa frase- a despedir el año. Así que vine a acompañarte para recibirlo.

–No necesito de tu lastima, estoy bien -intento cerrar pero la mano del mayor detuvo la puerta.

–No es bueno recibir el año nuevo solo -Forzaba la puerta para abrirla.

–Tan poco es bueno salir con esas ropas en plena nevada -señalo sus vestimentas. Eso hizo que descuide la puerta haciendo que Karamatsu logre colarse a la habitación cerrando detrás de él. El joven solo chasqueo la lengua.

–No todos podemos estar cómodos en nuestras casas -ahora le señalaba sus pants negros y su sudadera morada.

–No tengo nada para que comas ni champane -respondió cruzado de brazos venciéndose ante la poca insistencia de Karamatsu.- Ya te puedes ir -No lo quería admitir pero le gustaba la idea de recibir el año con él pero recordaba las palabras que se dijeron.

–Bueno… -se coló a su pequeña cocina abriendo gavetas sin permiso. Cosa que incomodo al dueño del departamento- Veo que hiciste una rica sopa de leche con trigo en forma de aros -Ichimatsu afirmo con la cabeza tratando de no reír- Aquí tenemos otro manjar -mostró una lata de atún y mayonesa- ostiones.

–Atún… -respondió corrigiendo.

–Manjares marinos -compuso.

–Y oh, pero que es esto -ahora mostraba una caja de ponche de huevo típico de esas festividades- ahora podemos brindar.

–Eres un idiota, un loco y un estúpido -comentó Ichimatsu para luego reírse.

–Y tú eres un gatito muy lindo cuando ríes… -Mencionó Karamatsu en un murmullo agachando la cabeza evitando ver el rostro sonrojado del menor, quien alcanzo a oír las palabras.

–No fue eso lo que me dijiste la última vez… -se cruzó de brazos pegándose a la pared.- Deberías quedarte en tu casa… -trato de cambiar el tema para tranquilizar a su corazón.

–Quise acompañarte… -le daba la espalda mientras preparaba todo- todos extrañan a Todomatsu en casa… -Ichimatsu se pegó a la pared mirando la espalda fornida del mayor- y tú también debes estar del mismo modo. Pero sobretodo… -caminó hacia él tomándolo de las manos- disculparme.

–¿Sobre? -desvió el rostro hacia su gato que estaba sobre la mesa, su nuevo lugar para domir.

–Es cierto, no eres el tipo de Todomatsu -El menor solo chasqueo la lengua cruzándose de brazos mientras pensaba "¿y tú disculpa es?"- Y eso es bueno. -Ichimatsu arqueo una ceja mirando a Karamatsu- Eres lo contrario de lo que Totty quiere, eso quiere decir que está cambiando por ti.

El gato a sentir un aroma delicioso se levantó de su mesa para pasar a la cocina. Se untó en las piernas del mayor, quien lo abrazo.

–Incluso, hiciste que le gusten los gatos -mencionó con una sonrisa para el felino. Quien disfrutaba de los mimos frente a los ojos celosos de su sueño. En pocas palabras, eres lo mejor que le ha pasado… -Esto último hizo que Karamatsuse mordiera el labio por apuñalar a su propio corazón- A mí… -respiró hondo- familia.

–Karamatsu… yo… -quería preguntarle sí también para él es lo mejor de su vida.

–¡the dinner es really! -respondió Karamatsu evitando el enfrentamiento verbal-

–¡Es cereal con leche no se va a quemar idiota! -Se quejó Ichimatsu viéndose interrumpido.- ¡Y es "ready" no "really"! ¿No sabes inglés?

–¡Je! No del todo -el mayor se agarró su propia barbilla- Really? Esta es mi sorpresa de año nuevo -Saco una charola de quien sabe dónde para presentar una cena inimaginable ante los ojos asombrados de Ichi- Amazing? No te esperabas esto.

–De donde sacaste esas piezas de pavo, ensalada, puré de papa -señalaba la comida en la bandeja-

–¡Here! ¡Taran! -Mostró una mochila azul con lentejuelas azules y su rostro.- La tenía junto a mis pies para que you cannot see, la comida estaba en los topers. Patee la mochila para que entrada cuando estábamos discutiendo en the door. -Ichimatsu solo escuchaba sorprendido y cegado por los brillos que parecían salir de Karamatsu ante su plan.- Now, come toe at.

Ichi solo afirmo con la cabeza guiando a Kara a una mesa para tres personas, puesto que al estar pegada a la pared de la ventana ya no había un cuarto lugar. Tomó a su gato entre sus brazos, quien maulló como reclamo por sacarlo de su lugar de sueño. Simplemente lo colocó al asiento a su lado para que no se moleste. Mientras su invitado colocaba los platos con la comida ya lista en la mesa.

Su plato realmente se veía apetecible. Tenía una pierna de pavo al horno bañado en una salsa roja, a un lado un par de rebanadas gruesas de jamón ahumado, puré de papa en un costado, algo de ensalada rusa, costillas asadas. Incluso había latas de cervezas para desprender de un paquete de seis. Realmente el dueño del departamento no sabía si estaba abriendo la boca por la sorpresa o simplemente para babear ante el banquete.

¿Pues a quién engañaría diciendo que siempre come así?

Su cena de todos los años son sopas instantáneas o cereales ya que ni él ni su padre sabían cocinar de esa forma. Cuando come de esta forma, es cuando pasa el año en casa de Chibita incluso le regalan las sobras para que coma otra vez.

–Sit down -Dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa en sus labios, posando su mejilla en su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha agitaba para indicar que se sentada- Oh… I'm idiot.

–Sí, lo creo -respondió con sarcasmo el de cabellos rebeldes al sentarse.

–I'm forget la velas -se dio un golpe en la frente mientras se la mentaba tras buscar en su mochila.

–¿Velas? -cuestionó eso último.

–Sí, para darle más… ah… -No quería decir la palabra "romanticismo"- elegancia.

Oh… -El más joven se levantó- Ya regreso.

Tras decir esas últimas palabras se fue a su habitación cerrando detrás de él. Al hacerlo puro liberar un gran suspiro que no soporto ser retenido por más tiempo. Incluso sintió como la temperatura subía a su alrededor pues tenía bochorno y un color carmesí en sus mejillas. Abrió la puerta de su armario para buscar las velas.

Tras encontrar las velas, cerró su puerta. Se miró en el espejo unos segundos lo suficiente para pensar que Kusomatsu es un idiota por decir aquello de su aspecto. Él es un tonto por eso salió vestido así, mientras que él está cómodo.

Entonces… ¿Por qué se siente como una colegiala buscando un atuendo para su cita?

Las velas estaban en su cama; su ropa volando sobre su cabeza, cayendo al piso o sobre objetos de cuarto.

–Aquí… -dijo Ichimatsu para llamar la atención de Karamatsu, quien estaba acariciando al gato.

–Te tardaste mucho -respondió él girando al mismo tiempo pero se quedó con la boca abierta tras verlo arreglado.

Ichimatsu llevaba puesto una camisa blanca de manga corta, encima una sudadera violeta abierta, cubierta por un saco rojo que tenía un logo tipo escolar. Llevaba unos converses lilas de meter y de tela. Su pantalón lo cambio por un pantalón de tela beige, misma que tenía enrollado hasta las rodillas. Eso en él, le hacía ver muy bien.

Bueno, se veía tan perfecto ante los ojos azules que no buscaban palabras para expresarlo. Solo sonidos raros como balbuceos y sonrojos.

–¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó el menor dejándose caer sobre su asiento. Apoyando su mejilla contra la palma de su mano derecha.

–Nada… -Contestó mirando por la ventana viendo por el reflejo de esta a su acompañante- Pensé que te sentías cómodo con tu ropa.

–¿No te gusta? -fue más una pregunta de decepción que de reclamo.

–Para nada… -ante esas palabras Ichimatsu clavo sus uñas a la mesa. Ichimatsu sintió que era tiempo de golpearse repetidamente sobre la tabla de la mesa.

Era obvio que no le iba a gustar. Solo se puso ropa sobre ropa como Karamatsu. Tal vez se dio cuenta que su sudadera es la misma que tenía puesta cuando llego. Solo la abrió y se puso un saco encima. Tal vez apestaba a ropa sucia.

–Realmente ves bien… -el de morado abrió los ojos deteniéndose ante el primer golpe contra su mesa- Me sorprendiste eres muy guapo. -El menor solo se sonrojo agradeciendo en murmullo-. Prenderé las velas.

Karamtsu tomó las velas moradas y azules que Ichimatsu le entrego para ponerlas en el centro de la mesa. Lo hizo principalmente al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras por lo que fue un escape para desviar el tema. Las encendió al colocarlas en el centro de mesa.

Los dos comenzaron a comer. No había palabras solo sonidos de cubiertos. Tragaban la comida para evitar que las palabras salgan.

Su ambiente era cómodo pero a la vez los tenía nerviosos. No todos los días un chico sexy te traía una cena exquisita y te decía guapo. No todo los días admitías que envidiabas a tu hermano menor por conseguir un hermoso novio.

"¿Qué palabras decir para iniciar una conversación?". Pensaban al mismo tiempo.

– Tu mamá… -Ichimatsu trato de romper el silencio por su propia voluntad. Aunque estaba nervioso- cocina delicioso. La cena es exquisita.

–Gracias por el cumplido pero fui yo quien lo hizo -Karamatsu sonrió a un anonadado Ichi.

–¿Realmente lo preparaste? -El mayor afirmo nuevamente sorprendiendo a quien interrogo.

De la nada comenzaron a conversar sobre los platillos que degustaban. Luego hablaron de los momentos que pasaron en este año. Karamatsu hablaba de los viajes que hizo y planea seguir haciendo mientras que Ichimatsu preguntaba sobre cómo era el mudo exterior. Ambos hombres se sentían felices, nadie les había preguntado cómo les fue su año viejo.

Pero entonces Karamatsu hizo la pregunta que Ichimatsu no se esperaba.

–¿Qué harás si Totty no despierta? -Esa pregunta apago risas- Digo, estaban planeando una boda antes. ¿No han pagado nada, verdad? -Ichi negó con la cabeza mirando su plato vació- ¡Eso es bueno!

–Oe… Kusomatsu -murmuró para llamar su atención- Sí Todomatsu despierta… habrá un problema.

El mayor solo levantó su ceja esperando oír más e incluso iba a preguntar pero los fuegos artificiales, el griterío de la gente lo evito.

–Ya es año nuevo… -mencionó Ichimatsu.

–¡Cierto! Happy new year, my kitty! -Con aquellas palabras abrazo al menor quien le correspondió el gesto con una tierna sonrisa- Brindemos -se apartó con sonrojo para servir vino-

–¿Otra sorpresa? -Karamatsu afirmo- ¿Qué otra cosa tienes en tu mochila?

–Nothing -le sirvió en su copa- salud, por este año que nos espera.

Ambos brindaron chocando sus copas al grito de salud y feliz año. La televisión que aún estaba encendida comenzó a mostrar imágenes del mundo recibiendo el año nuevo con festejos y besos entre novios. Incluso hubo una proposición de matrimonio.

–Do you know in New York, las parejas se besan en la explanada principal para tener un año lleno de amor… -Tras decir aquello Ichimatsu lo observa en silencio- Sorry, hice un comentario tonto…

El de saco rojo trago el líquido de su copa para jalar del cuello al de la playera blanca que se puso nervioso por el evidente golpe que iba a recibir pero su sorpresa fue un beso en sus labios en vez de un ojo morado.

El más joven se quedó en sus labios sin movimiento alguno. Solo estaba estático esperando alguna reacción. Karamatsu estaba en shock no esperaba aquello.

¿Qué hacer sí Karamatsu estaba enfadado por esa repentina acción?

¿Qué hacer sí Ichimatsu solo esta ebrio?

¿Qué hacer con el beso que estaba en el aire?

¿Qué hacer con este palpitar de corazón?

¿Qué hacer con este repentino sentimiento que acaba de encontrar?

Solo hay una respuesta.

Karamatsu lo supo cuando sintió Ichimatsu despegarse de forma lenta.

Poso su brazo alrededor de su cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Abrió sus labios para dar pie a que el menor comprendiera su agrado por el acto. Aquel inocente beso subió de tono como el calor aumentaba para ir soltando chamarras, sacos, camisas en el pequeño pasillo que dividía la cocina comedor a la habitación.

La espalda de uno sintió el colchón de la cama. Se detuvieron del beso para mirarse a los ojos, respirar tras lo agitado. No importaba quien estaba abajo en ese momento porque ahora estaban acostados uno frente a otro en silencio, uno tan íntimo que pedía agritos solo romperse a base de gemidos. Se vieron semidesnudos con una tierna sonrisa, que se volvió traviesa y luego de cómplices en un secreto entre ellos y el colchón.

–Ichimatsu… tengo que decirte -Karamatsu se le acercó para hablar. Se veía jodidamente sensual-

–Shh -Ichimatsu lo evito colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios- no hables, arruinas el momento. Kusomatsu.

–Ichimatsu -tomó su mano para jalarlo a su cuerpo- cuando dije que no eras el tío de Todomatsu y cuando negué el tipo que me gusta a Jyushimatsu. Mentí. –Se veía tan sensual sin usar ese ingles de mierda que el menor no quiso interrumpir- Realmente, tú eres mi tipo –ahora estaba sobre su cuerpo bajando su cabeza a su cuello-. Tú me gustas.

El dueño de la cama solo libero un suave suspiró al sentir unos dientes clavarse en su palida piel.

–Karamatsu… tú me -Intentó hablar pero el mayor se separó de su cuerpo alejándose de él.

–No quiero ser reemplazo de Totty -agarró sus cosas-. Sé que lo amas, no quiero aprovechar el momento. Me retiro, feliz año.

–¡Karamatsu! -Se levantó de la cama, tropezándose con su propia ropa para sujetar la mano del mayor antes que saliera de la habitación pero era tarde el sonido de la puerta lo confirmo- Soy yo quien está aprovechando la situación. –Mencionó chocando su frente contra la madera.-

XxX

Ichimatsu estaba dormido en su cama aferrado al aroma que Karamatsu le dejo en su colchón. No es mentira que soñó lo que pudo haber pasado la noche anterior. Se levantó junto con su amigo entre sus piernas. Se dio una masturbación mañanera imaginando la misma boca con la que se besó ahora succionarlo.

Se dio una ducha tras realizar su acción.

Se puso una camisa ancha color morado con un gato en medio. Sus desgatados pantalones de mezclilla y unas cómodas pantuflas de cabecitas de gatos. Fue a la cocina a terminar su cena interrumpida: cereal con leche.

Recordó revisar su teléfono mientras desayunaba. Ahí fue cuando vio las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes. Unos eran de la familia de Karamatsu y otros del hospital. Se levantó, solo se puso otra camisa más decente junto con abrigo para luego ir directo al hospital.

–¡Es un milagro de año nuevo! -Grito Choromatsu cuando lo vio cruzar las puertas de cristales del hospital- ¡Todomatsu despertó!

Ichimatsu se congelo cuando escuchó las palabras. Solo se giró para correr de nuevo por donde regreso pero los brazos de Jyushimatsu lo atraparon.

–¡Totty está vivo! -gritaba el menor agitando al visitante en el aire.

–No hagan ruido, respeten estamos en el hospital -comentó Osoko con lágrimas en los ojos-. Solo esperamos que el doctor nos guie.

–Por aquí familia Matsuno -llamó ese hombre travestido de enfermera-

Esa fue señal de Ichimatsu para escapar nuevamente pero fue retenido por Osomatsu.

–¡Osomatsu, necesito de tu ayuda! -Intento zafarse del agarre- ¡Déjame huir!

–Tranquilo, Ichi. Todo saldrá bien, estoy a tu lado para apoyarte así que déjame manejarlo todo. -Caminó con él para ingresar a la habitación de Totty.

Toda la familia lo rodeaba cuando el enfermero comenzó a llamarlo para despertarlo.

–Oye mocoso, despierta aquí está tu familia -más que sacudirlo parecía que lo empujaba-

–¿Eh? -Todomatsu abrió los ojos de forma lenta. Reconociendo uno a uno los rostros frente a él.

Los murmullos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar para robar la atención del recién despertado. Mientras Ichimatsu buscaba la forma de escapar del lugar.

Los ojos café oscuro se cruzaron con los negros de Ichimatsu.

Por primera vez, en todo este tiempo su príncipe rosa lo miraba.

En otra ocasión, se hubiera muerto de felicidad… ahora muere de vergüenza.

Sobre todo cuando Todomatsu dijo lo impensado por su familia.

–¿Y tú quién eres? -Le preguntó a Ichimatsu antes de demayarse.

–¡Por dios, tiene amnesia! -Gritó Choromatsu horrorizado.

Todos salieron de la habitación tras ese comentario. Pronto rodearon al doctor para interrogarle con sus preocupaciones. Ichi realmente deseaba escapar pero ahí estaba Choroko abrazándolo para consolarlo.

–Es como el doujinshi que leí el otro día, el seme cae en coma y su uke lo cuidaba. Evitaba enamorarse de otro seme, pero cuando el suyo por fin despierta… lo desconoce -Más que consuelo le asustaba sus historias- Hubo mucho sufrimiento, pero al final el seme nunca consiguió recuperar sus recuerdos pero se volvió a enamorar del uke como la primera vez.

–Eh… -el de morado no buscaba que decir.

–Moraleja para ti, Ichimatsu: "enamora a tu seme de nuevo" -con su mano derecha cubrió sus propios labios antes de acercarse al oído del chico- ¿Y el seme eres tú o no?

–¡Mom, dad! -La voz de Karamatsu se escuchó ahora entrando al recinto- What happen? -preguntó mirando a su alrededor, toda su familia lucía preocupada- ¿Ichi?

–Todomatsu despertó… -respondió en un tono triste viéndole a los ojos.

–¡Él está triste porque no lo recuerda! -Argumento Choroko abrazándolo entre lágrimas. Ignorando que el verdadero motivo de tristeza es lo que pasaba entre Ichimatsu y Karamatsu.

–Tiene memoria selectiva -dijo Choromatsu para tomar la atención de su hijo recién llegado-. No recuerda lo que paso y con ello, a Ichimatsu. Según el doctor, es debido al trauma que tuvo.

–Es una pena… I'm sorry Ichimatsu -bajo la cabeza sintiendo su corazón romper.

–Sí… lo sé -liberó un largo suspiró.

Choroko solo los miraba. Veía un momento a Ichimatsu para luego ver a su sobrino y viceversa, su sentido fujioshi se estaba activando con fuerza con ese par.

–Vayamos a ver a Todomatsu, el doctor dice que despertó pero que no apresuremos a su memoria o podía colapsar. -La familia afirmo con la cabeza siguiendo al padre.

–¡Osomatsu, por favor! -Nuevamente jalo del brazo al de rojo-

–Ichimatsu, déjame todo a mí. No te esfuerces, no hagas nada. -El menor afirmo con la cabeza mientras él apoyaba sus manos en cada hombro- Ahora vamos, estoy detrás de ti.

El menor camino por delante ignorando quien realmente logró huir fue Osomatsu.

Nuevamente todos estaban en la habitación, haciendo preguntas a Todomatsu para saber hasta dónde llegaban sus recuerdos. En ese momento Ichimatsu cruzó la puerta para entrar en silencio pero Karamatsu lo vio.

–Oye, do you remember a Ichimatsu? -señalo a un chico con cabellos alborotado y no por el sobresalto que dio por ser nombrado.

–¿Debería? -Todomatsu puso los ojos en blanco.

–Velo bien -Nuevamente su hermano mayor le dijo y lo señalo mientras Ichimatsu movía sus dedos en forma de saludo puesto que cruzó sus brazos al estar nervioso.-

–Se me hace familiar -torció sus labios levantando sus hombros como restándole importancia.

– "¿Este es realmente mi príncipe rosa?" -Meditaba Ichimatsu ante esa reacción.

–Tu memoria parece volver -comentó Choromatsu feliz-.

–¿Mi memoria? -cuestionó sorprendido desde su cama de hospital

–Tienes dañada la memoria, le dicen memoria selectiva -le respondió Osoko acomodando su manta para cubrirlo.

–¡Eh! -Ahora el que exclamaba era el recién salido de coma-

–¡Estas comprometido! -Jyushimatsu alzaba sus brazos como banderas.

–¿Comprometido? ¿Con quién? -Su expresión de perplejidad era arte para los presentes.

–Con Ichimatsu -Choroko jalo al nombrado de su brazo para que lo vea mejor. El otro solo suspiró derrotado nuevamente saludando con su mano desviando la mirada.

–¡Con eso! -señalo el menor con la boca abierta así como sus ojos.

–Eso… se llama Ichimatsu y es tu prometido -comentó Karamatsu con un gruñido cruzándose de brazos.

–Traje su asquerosa gelatina -dijo la enfermera Tetsu, ese hombre que se viste de mujer con bandeja en mano-

–¿Me gusta la gelatina? -Ahora Totty dudaba de sí mismo.

–Bueno, ya es hora que este regrese a dormir -Mencionó Tetsu sacando a la familia de la habitación.

Ichimatsu no sabía qué hacer, miraba de reojo a Karamatsu que también lo veía. El de morado se veía preocupado con miedo mientras que el azul se veía molesto. Osomatsu apareció tras una puerta para seguir al grupo con el que vino, mismo del que fue separado por Ichimatsu.

–¡Me abandonaste! -le reclamó un enfadado Ichimatsu.

–¿Ya no se le permite a un anciano ir al baño ni fumar? -El mayor negó con su cabeza- Eres un grosero con los mayores -ahora liberaba una bocanada de aire de decepción-. Tranquilo, ya estoy trabajando en ello.

–¡No parece que estés haciendo algo! -Ahora gritaba enfadado.

–Estamos en un hospital, baja la voz -el de rojo se veía tranquilo-. Ya te dije, se los diré.

–¿Cuándo logré tener hijos? -realmente esta irritado

–Tan poco exageres -metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón-. Ahora vamos, o la familia sospechará.

El de morado solo se encorvo más para rechinar los dientes y maldiciendo a todo a su paso. Las personas junto a él huían de miedo buscando al guardia.

Al salir del hospital, Ichi encontró a Karamatsu recargado en su moto con los brazos cruzados mirándolo de forma seria. Le hizo una señal para que montara su moto. Le obedeció. Todo el recorrido fue callado. Por fin llegaron al departamento del más joven, quien se bajó de la moto.

Ichimatsu pudo notar lo molesto e incómodo que fue el viaje para el mayor. No sabía que decirle o que hacer.

–Has… he… -Karamatsu le vio a los ojos haciendo que se ponga nervioso- Has sido encantador esta semana -se mordió el labio de la vergüenza.

–¿Ah? Pensé que te fui molesto esta semana -agarro el casco que le sirvió al menor-. Ya sabes, por acusarte de mentir a la familia, de que eres pareja de Karako.

–Has tenido una semana de mierda, ¿verdad kusomatsu? -levantó levemente sus labios para imitar una risa.

–Sobretodo año nuevo… -miró al piso recargándose en el manubrio de su motocicleta.

–Sobre eso… -Ichimatsu se agarró el brazo derecho para darse fuerzas a sí mismo-

–Escucha Ichimatsu, es mejor olvidarlo. Que todo se quede en el año que se acaba de ir -El menor lo miró sorprendido con el corazón roto-. Mira, a partir de mañana las cosas serán diferentes -Se acaba de dar cuenta que el mayor no ha usado el inglés para nada. Entonces, eso quiere decir que hablaba en serio para él-

–Karamatsu, yo realmente… -quería evitar todo. Quería gritarle que tenía razón, que mintió-

–Ichimatsu, a pesar de todo -lo sostuvo entre sus brazos- quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo como un gran amigo. Realmente, soy feliz que ya tengas a Totty de nuevo. Adiós, cuídate -se despegó de él para luego arrancar sin mirar atrás.

No vio como Ichimatsu comenzó a llorar de pie en la calle.

Era lo único que podía hacer.

No pudo desmentir por miedo a perderlo.

Siguió con su mentira y lo perdió.

Esta situación le volvía loco pero sobretodo le destruía su corazón.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:** _El final de este fic adaptado a la película de **Mientras Dormías** y como siempre cambie escenas de la película, como el encuentro de Peter y Ashley, el final de la historia._

* * *

Era un nuevo día. Karamatsu se levantó no con los mismos ánimos de siempre y era para menos, se enamoró del prometido de su hermano que estaba en coma, que ahora despertaba olvidando a la prometida.

Tenía sus sentimientos confundidos.

Una parte estaba feliz de que Todomatsu haya despertado para casarse con Ichimatsu.

Otra parte de él, estaba celoso porque quería a Ichimatsu para él.

Y finalmente, triste. Ichimatsu no era suyo, ni lo será.

Por eso, decidió al levantarse hacerle frente a su padre sobre un tema al que le huía. Se puso una camisa azul de brillos con su suéter azul oscuro de cuello alto con un pantalón ajustable, botas negras para ir a comprar rosquillas para su padre Choromatsu.

Al regresar, encontró al nombrado en la mesa del comedor con un café, periódico en mano degustando un plato de frutas. Se saludaron al verse. Karamatsu ofreció sus rosquillas mientras tomaba asiento a lado de él. Hubo un silencio incomodo, Choromatsu podía sentir los nervios de su hijo.

–¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntó sin dejar de leer el periódico- te siento más extraño de lo costumbre.

–¿Debería? -contrataco con otra pregunta.

Choromatsu liberó un suspiro mientras doblaba su periódico por la mitad para luego colocarlo a un lado de su brazo derecho.

–Karamatsu, -le vio a los ojos- la vida es un dolor de cabeza. Te lo aseguro. Trabajas, trabajas duro, tratas de proveer a la familia -se pasó sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros con destellos de canas.- Y entonces… -una pausa se hizo para respirar profundo liberar ese aire en un suspiro de alivio mostrando una dulce sonrisa a su hijo- por un minuto –sostuvo la mano de Karamatsu- todo está bien.

–Todos están bien, todos felices -retomó la palabra observando como un niño que estaba sentado a su lado escuchando atento se iba convirtiendo en el hombre frente a sus ojos- y ese minuto, tienes paz.

El chico solo observaba y escuchaba atento palabras inspiradoras para su corazón. Por un momento una idea loca le paso en su mente, o más bien el consejo de cierto chico arisco lo hizo actuar.

–Dad, este no es ese minuto -mencionó Karamatsu tomando valor para verle a los ojos a Choromatsu.

Su mente quedo en blanco coordinándose con el silencio en el comedor.

–¿De qué hablas? -Choromatsu arrugo el entrecejo analizando a su hijo.

Su hijo balbuceaba no por miedo o nervios, balbuceaba palabras que querían salir al mismo tiempo. Decir tanto en tan poco tiempo. Liberar palabras resguardaras en su pecho como la ropa al final del armario esperando ser usadas algún día.

–¿Recuerdas aquellos relatos del periódico escritos por Blue Moon? -El otro afirmo confuso- I'm Blue Moon.

–¿Qué? -Choromatsu fue tomado por sorpresa.

–Sí, yo escribía cada uno de los relatos. Eran mis vivencias cuando salía de viaje de negocios a los que me mandabas -confeso.

–¿Pero que me estás diciendo? -El mayor trataba de controlarse pero su furia se notaba en sus expresiones- ¿Has estado perdiendo tu tiempo en los viajes de negocios? Ahora entiendo porque algunos de los negocios no salían como queríamos.

–¡No tengo la culpa de eso! -A pesar de todo fue Karamatsu quien explotó primero.

–¿Sabes cuánto tiempo invertimos en ello? Tuve que mandar a Todomatsu para que lo solucionará -mencionó.

–Lo sé, nunca dejas de recordármelo -apretó sus labios como los puños de sus manos-. No me gusta este trabajo, no nací para ello.

–¿A caso naciste para perder tu tiempo en algo que no es fructífero? -Cuestionó Choromatsu colocando su mano derecha delante de Karamatsu inclinándose ante él-

–Nací para ser libre como las aves, nací para hacer mi propio camino no para seguir el tuyo -se levantó enfrentándose al hombre que le dio la vida-. Renunció al negocio familiar y sí eso te afecta como padre, renuncio a ser tu hijo.

Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio.

Ninguno hacía movimiento alguno.

–¿Desde cuándo has sentido esto? -Lanzó una pregunta al aire sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de su hijo.- Tú no eres como Todomatsu -ante la nula respuesta siguió hablando-. No este hecho para estar encerrado en oficina como nosotros -dijo calmado jalando la silla para sentarse nuevamente- las aves aprenden a volar para abandonar el nido cuando el cielo les muestra el camino.

Karamatsu que permanecía con la cabeza agachada observando sus pies. La fue levantando de forma lenta hacia su padre.

–Como Blue Moon narrabas mundos fantásticos que no podía creer que realmente existían cruzando la calle -le vio finalmente a los ojos-. Viajar por trabajo, a eso me dedico. No disfruto los lugares por pensar en el minuto en el que están bien. Pero leerte… -suspiró- me hizo creer que estuve ahí disfrutando ese lugar como debió ser.

–Papá… -Karamatsu al fin habló.

–Tienes totalmente mi apoyo -nuevamente miraba a Karamatsu con su sonrisa mientras él derramaba lágrimas-.

–¡Daddy! -Lo abrazo haciendo que se queje por la fuerza oprimida.- Hay algo más que quiero decirte… -Choromatsu lo observo en silencio.

XxXx

Mientras Karamatsu arreglaba las cosas con su padre, su hermano Todomatsu estaba en su camilla tratando de recordar cosas al azar.

–1014110 es la clave de mi casillero de la oficina -comentaba repitiendo números al doctor frente a su madre-.

–¿Recuerdas a Ichi-niisan? -Decía Jyushimatsu brincando en el sofá de la habitación.

–Mi número telefónico es 24421014 -ignoraba la pregunta-. Mi fecha de cumpleaños es el 24 de marzo.

–La debe recordar porque lo ama -comentó Choroko mirando al enfermero con otro paciente que para ella era su amante.

–¿Puedo hablar con Totty? -preguntó Osomatsu entrando a la habitación.- A solas…

Todos abandonaron el cuarto. Osoko se fue tras Choroko que se iba a espiar al paciente con el enfermero mientras Jyushi hablaba con un señor bajito de bigote y un par de dientes afuera.

–Te conozco desde que empezaste a usar pañales hasta ahora que usas armani -inició la plática-. He sido parte de tu familia como de tus logros -se acercó a él mientras Todomatsu lo observaba con orgullo-. Eres popular en tu círculo social, excelente para los negocios y por eso puedo asegurar… que… -hizo una pausa dramática- eres un idiota por no enamorarte de Ichimatsu.

–¿Eh? -el más joven parpadeo confuso- ¿disculpa?

–En un momento vendrá Ichimatsu para verte y sí no te has enamorado de él antes de cruzar la puerta es porque eres un gran estúpido -respondió.

–¡Qué! -se quejó.

–Ichimatsu es una persona que se ve tenebrosa, antisocial y grosero pero en el fondo tiene un frágil corazón -suspira negando con la cabeza- mientras que otros como tú, no tienen uno.

–¡Claro que tengo corazón! -nuevamente un reclamo.

–No, no lo tienes y te callas -le debatió.- Ichimatsu te salvo a pesar de todo. Es un héroe y tú un maldito villano.

–¡¿Por qué me estas ofendiendo?! -Estaba molesto por la agresión que vivía.

–Sí quieres demostrarme que tienes corazón, hazlo enamorándote de él -con esas últimas palabras abandono la habitación dejando a un Totty con la palabra en la boca.

Había pasado horas desde la visita de la familia en el hospital cuando Ichimatsu decidió ir. Al principio dudaba cada vez que agarraba el picaporte de su puerta o de cualquier puerta que le impedía salir de su departamento, edificio o tren.

Incluso se quedó de pie mirando el edificio del hospital con una caja entre las manos. Aunque se mostraba decidido en cruzar la línea sus pies temblaban y su visión veía los pasillos eternos.

Por fin, logró llegar a la habitación de Todomatsu. Entro en silencio cuando se aseguró que este dormía tranquilo. Entro en silencio dejando la caja.

–Hey, gatito. ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? No saludaste -mencionó Totty mirándolo desde su camilla.

–¡Ah! -Ichimatsu se altero al oírlo- pe…pensé que… que estabas durmiendo

–Solo cerré mis ojos para meditar -Todomatsu lo observaba calculando sus movimientos.

–Bien, entonces te dejaré descansar. Solo vine a traer tus cosas -señalo la caja- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo antes de irme?

–Sí tienes unos de mis trajes ahí -el negó.- Bueno, no siempre se puede tener todo.

–Tienes lindos trajes -comentó rascándose detrás de la nuca-. El traje negro con camisa rosa se te ve muy bien.

–Gracias es mi favorito -respondió.

Realmente ambos se sentían incomodos en el ambiente.

–¿Podemos conocernos ahora? -Preguntó Todomatsu observando a un nervioso y alterado Ichimatsu por aquello pero afirmando con la cabeza- Bien, mi nombre es Todomatsu.

–Ichimatsu… -por primera vez su sueño de hablar con su príncipe rosa se hacía real pero no era como esperaba-.

–Te me haces familiar, ¿dónde nos conocimos? -preguntó tomando su mano.

–En las vías… -respondió algo nervioso.

–No me digas que fue en el momento que me salvaste -burló riéndose.

–Je… algo así… -se encogió de hombros ante aquellas palabras-

–No te he agradecido por ello -sonrió de forma dulce-. Gracias.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo… solo hice lo que una persona normal haría… supongo -metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón bajando la mirada al piso.

–No todos podemos ser héroes, como tú -replicó desde su cama observando como el chico se avergonzaba-. Sí hubiera sido yo, hubiera pedido ayuda a un tercero.

XxX

Las puertas de cristal se abrían para un hombre de cabello corta y castaño. Llevaba un traje gris de dos piezas con lentes para el sol puesto, una gabardina café cubría su brazo. Paso veloz al portero que intentaba interrumpirle su andar.

–Disculpe señor -se detuvo fastidiado por el llamado- ¿a qué departamento va?

–Al de Todomatsu -respondió tranquilo.

–¿Usted es familiar o qué? Ya que necesito autorizarlo -respondió.

–Mire, -se quitó sus lentes mostrando ojos aceitunados con una sonrisa tranquila- soy su prometido. Tengo prisa.

–Disculpe, pero usted no es su prometido -agregó el pobre hombre.

–¿Perdón? -Atsushi levantó su ceja viendo al portero.

XxX

–Good Afternoon -Karamatsu entraba a la habitación de Todomatsu. Mismo que estaban colocando en una silla de ruedas- ¿Planeas escapar?

–Me cambian de habitación y deja ese mal inglés -respondió Totty.

¿Puedo conducir? -Se señaló- soy conductor designado

–Como sea -el enfermero en traje de mujer empujo la silla soltándola para dejar que Totty choque con la pared.

–Qué bueno que me llevas tú, ese hombre capaz y me tira por las escaleras -mencionó cuando Karamatsu comenzó a conducirlo.- ¿Cómo dejan que trabaje aquí?

–Tal vez sí tiene un buen comportamiento con los pacientes y nos odia a nosotros -Todomatsu solo rodo los ojos-. Te traje contrabando -le entrego un traste de peras.

–¿Peras en serio? -Refunfuño Todomatsu- Esperaba helado.

–Lo siento, pero primero tu salud -Debatió el de azul.

–Como muchas frutas aquí, esperaba algo insano. -mordía la pera- Osomatsu, me trajo cigarrillos hasta que papá lo descubrió y lo saco a patadas.

–Osomatsu, sabe que está prohibido eso -comentó negando con la cabeza-. Daddy is very estricto -vio a su hermano en la silla de ruedas- y Osomatsu se divierte con él.

–Por cierto… -ahora Totty cambiaba el tema- ¿qué piensas de Ichimatsu? -Aquella pregunta hizo que frenará fuerte la silla de rueda para detenerse.- ¿qué ocurre?

–Pensé que choque con una anciana… -dijo nervioso desviando el tema

–¿Por eso te pusiste nervioso? -arqueo la ceja viéndolo sospechoso.

–Desapareció frente de mí… -Con esa mentira Todomatsu palideció poniéndose a temblar.

–¡Apresúrate! Los hospitales tienen espectros -Kara siguió empujando el carrito.- No me respondiste sobre Ichimatsu -retomó el tema para dejar de pensar en los fantasmas.

–Bueno cada quien tiene su gusto -mencionó con un tono de molestia.

–Pero él no es tan mi gusto -Todomatsu hizo una mueca que enojo a su hermano-. Solo ve como viste -suspiro negando con la cabeza-.

–Bueno tú te enamoraste de él y te vas a comprometer con él -le recordó.

–¿Sí? -Totty se agarró el mentón analizando la respuesta- ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé -se encogió de hombros con algo molesto-. Es que Ichimatsu es… -se apretó los labios relamiéndose- bueno… -un suspiro con una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Yo diría que se mete en tu piel en cuanto lo conoces, te vuelve tan loco –la emoción en su voz era otra- que no sabes sí acariciarlo o abrazarlo. Sí se lo prone haría un viaje a europa para tener un sello en su visa, -se pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos- no si es tan loco o simplemente es agradable.

–No, no creo que sea eso -Todomatsu se escuchó convencido-. Creo que sí es loco, pero no agradable.

–¡Es tu prometido! ¡No puedes hablar así de él! -Por primera vez Karamatsu pensaba en unsar las escaleras para Totty.

–Sí, de seguro es especial -movió sus hombros torciendo la boca.- ¡Tiene que serlo! -agito su mano derecha elevándola sobre su cabeza- porque lo elegí. Al menos… -miró a Karamatsu quien ocultaba su enojo por el comentario- que quiera reiniciar mi vida a su lado. Ya sabes desde cero.

–Vaya… -Comentó Karamatsu al ver que el elevador entraba y se acercaba el enfermero.

Karamatsu metió a Todomatsu y apretó para cerrar abandonando a su hermano. Aunque no lo dejo del todo, el enfermero llego justo a tiempo para entrar asustando a Totty de paso.

–¡Hey Karamatsu! ¡No me dejes con él! ¡Karamatsu! -las puertas se cerraban con un desesperado Todomatsu que miraba la espalda de su hermano irse.

xXx

Ichimatsu llegaba nuevamente al hospital con desesperación había tenido una llamada de Osomatsu, quien se hallaba en la entrada fumando esperando al nombrado que llegue ante él. No espero mucho puesto que Ichi venía corriendo, agitado por la falta de ejercicio. Controlo su respiración para poder hablar ya que no salía ninguna palabra.

–¿Estas mejor? -miró el de saco rojo arqueando la ceja mientras observaba al joven. Que afirmo con la cabeza.

–¿Cómo lo recibieron? -preguntó Ichimatsu ya tranquilo pero con miedo- ¿Cómo reaccionaron los Matsuno? ¿Cómo lo tomó Todomatsu? ¿Y qué hay de mierdamatsu?

Osomatsu seguía con sus cigarrillos escuchando y observando al chico que le hacía miles de preguntas.

–Basta de tanto interrogatorio, solo entra ahí y enfrenta las consecuencias -lo giró tomando cada hombro para empujarlo- ahora entra.

–¿Eso es bueno? -Pregunto confuso Ichimatsu.

–Con permiso -un hombre castaño de traje negro cruzo en medio de los dos-

–¡Claro que es bueno para ti! -Celebro Osomatsu empujando a Ichimatsu al elevador donde se hallaba el hombre castaño, que entro primero.- ¡Por qué no se lo he dicho! -Gritó mientras se cerraba el elevador.

Ichimatsu estaba por salir para quejarse pero la gente lo rodeo impidiendo que salga. Solo alcanzó a ver una sonrisa pícara con un dedo sobre ella.

–Segundo piso, por favor -dijo el chico en un tono tranquilo ignorando al compañero asustado que tenía en el elevador que pedía el cuarto piso- Gracias.

Comentó saliendo del elevador. A paso firme atravesó el largo pasillo del hospital hasta llegar a una habitación, tenía la espalda erguida con orgullo. Una mirada fría que congelaba e intimidaba a cualquiera pero que a las mujeres las hacia suspirar. Llegó ante la puerta, entro encontrando a Todomatsu platicando con otro joven; uno moreno, cachetón y dentón. Ambos iniciaron conversación desde sus camillas.

–¡Maldito infeliz! -Dijo al abrir la puerta. Arrugando el entrecejo, inclinándose a la altura de Totty- ¡Dijiste que te querías casar conmigo y resulta que ya se lo habías pedido a alguien más!

–Ah, hola Atsushi tanto tiempo -rodo los ojos para ponerlos en blanco- Eso ya es tiempo pasado.

–¿Y bien como se llama ahora tu nuevo cajero automático? -burló Atsushi acomodando su cabello con los dedos pues sentía que ya estaban comenzando a desarreglarse.

–Ichimatsu… -Todomatsu se agarró el mentón con los ojos cerrados- No tengo idea cuál es su apellido pero eso no importa, adoptará el Matsuno. Es mejor que Kourtney.

–¡No te burles de mi apellido! Y sí no fuera por mi apellido -le señalo con enfado- no hubieras hecho los negocios que te hicieron rico.

Todomatsu solo torció la boca escuchando las palabras de un Atsushi enfadado y ofendido.

–Además dijiste que no te interesa casarte conmigo -mencionó para cambiar el juego a su favor.

–Exacto, no ahora. Necesitaba terminar mis negocios -se defendió Atsushi.- Primero eran mis negocios. Ya que sin las ganancias no podrías darte lujos.

–Te muraste a Portugal, abandonándome, solo me dejaste tu mugriento gato -respondió con molestia en la voz.

–Solo me fui un par de meses de negocios y te dije que lo iba a pensar estando ahí, además mi gato era para que lo cuides -Atsushi realmente estaba enfadado.

–Bueno, entonces puedes llevarte tus cosas -señalo la puerta- e irte de mi vida.

–¿Mis cosas? -Se autoseñalo arrugando el entrecejo, achicando los ojos- seguro que quieres que me lleve ¿mis cosas? -Totty afirmo-. Bien entonces, devuélveme mi Ferrari, el departamento que te puse, mi dinero invertido en tu nariz… por ejemplo –se cruzó de brazos torciendo el labio esperando alguna respuesta.

–¡Esas son mis cosas! -reclamo el menor tocando su nariz- ¡no te las puedo dar!

–Bueno… -nuevamente se inclinó para estar cara a cara- quédatela, como recuerdo. A ver si tu nuevo Sugar Daddy te compra otra.

–Felicidades Todomatsu por regresar a la vida, soy Kusosuke. -Por fin hablo su compañero de cuarto con una sonrisa tras ver toda la escena-. Lo has logrado amigo.

Con aquellas palabras Atsushi cruzó la puerta refunfuñando nuevamente chocando con Ichimatsu que venía con la enfermera Totoko. Cierto, Ichimatsu había llegado al piso anterior en el que estaba Todomatsu, pero Totoko lo encontró llevándolo a su nueva habitación.

–¿Quieres hacerme un favor? -La enfermera negó con la cabeza- bien, -no le tomó importancia- no te apartes de mí, por favor.

Tras decir eso Totoko puso una cara extrañada por el comentario. Se quedó en la puerta por curiosidad, observó como Ichimatsu trago saliva y dio pasos seguros pero temblorosos hasta la camilla de Todomatsu, que le recibía con una sonrisa.

–Ichimatsu, -comenzó a hablar su falso prometido- sabes cuándo despiertas del coma, cuando te salvas de una muerte segura comienzas a analizar tu vida. -Negó con la cabeza- Lo hice y no me gusto que vi.

–Bueno, no entiendo porque dices eso -respondió algo nervioso-. Tu vida es un éxito.

–No tuve que sudar para tenerlo, solo tuve que dar otra cosa a cambio -trato de no sonar como prostituta-. Los boletos para primera fila de varios eventos deportivos o culturales, pases vips, diseños exclusivos de moda, departamento en Perpignan.

–¿Dónde? -Ichimatsu abrió los ojos por aquellas palabras.

–Francia, es una ciudad francesa -contesto Kusosuke con un tono de romance.

Por su parte Totoko estaba celosa, Ichimatsu estaba comprometido falsamente con un hombre rico… Mientras ella estaba unida al hospital. Ojala le llovieran chicos millonarios en coma más a menudo para que la elijan a ella.

–A lo que me refiero es que mi familia te ama -tomó las manos temblorosas de Ichimatsu-. Yo también debo amarte –ahora la culpa se devoraba sin piedad al de la mentira poderosa-. Solo necesite despertar de un coma para descubrir esa verdad –Todomatsu ahora se sentaba en su camilla- Ichimatsu Fukuyama, ¿te casarías conmigo?

–¡Eh! -Gritaron sorprendidos Ichimatsu y Totoko.

–¡Totoko no duerma en el pasillo! -Tetsu, el hombre enfermera cruzo sobre ella cuando se desmayó al piso.

–¡Totoko! -Ichimatsu salió corriendo a auxiliarla- ¡Totty! –La soltó nuevamente yendo a responder- ¡Lo siento! –Se giró a la mujer al piso.

En ese momento Ichimatsu tuvo un corto circuito en su cerebro.

XxX

Horas más tarde, en la noche Karamatsu decidió hacer una visita al prometido de su hermano. Subió a las escaleras que lo conducían al departamento. Se encontró con Karako que estaba bajando con una chica de vestido negro con nubes moradas, cabello largo negro y piel blanquecida.

–Hello, guy -comento la mujer viendo al hombre pasar a su lado.

–Hello, ladies -respondió el saludo- ¿Es una linda noche para pasear?

–Yes, my friend -contesto la morena- ¿Vas a visitar a Ichimatsu? -Karamatsu afirmo- Tienes suerte, encontraste the love en alguien que creía que never se enamoría.

–Mira quien lo dice, my lady -le guiño haciendo que ambas mujeres se ruboricen.

Los tres se despidieron. Karako se fue con su amiga mientras que Karamatsu llegaba a la puerta de Ichimatsu. Unos segundos fueron suficientes para dudar en golpear la puerta.

–Dime Nyanko, ¿qué te parece este traje? -Ichimatsu llevaba en el cuello un traje de novio color blanco con una sombrilla en la mano- Oh no… -el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió-. ¡No quiero flores de tu parte, no uso ropa interior con tu rostro o mi rostro y sobretodo no quiero vivir contigo!

Gritaba Ichimatsu abriendo la puerta encontrándose a Karamatsu detrás de ella posando de forma ridícula en el marco.

–Bueno, me alegro traer otra cosa en vez de flores; utilizo tangas con brillos con mi rostro así que mejor ya no te ofrezco una y dadas las circunstancias creo que no podemos vivir juntos -menciono con una sonrisa.

–Lo siento, me equivoque de persona -el más joven se disculpó avergonzado.- pasa.

–Vaya, es el traje de la boda -el menor afirmo-. Te queda tan bien como corbata.

–¡Eh! Soy un tonto -se quitó el traje sin cuidado, revolviendo más sus cabellos. Lo aventó sin fijarse si cae al piso o no.

–Solo vine a traerte un presente. Antes que se acumulen los regalos de la bola -Karamatsu le entrego una caja no muy grande adornada con papel morado brillosos con recortes de gatos navideños.

–Gracias -lo abrió quedándose sin palabras a ver que era una bola de cristal de una ciudad- Venecia.

–Sí, estaba paseando en una plaza cuando lo vi y… pensé en ti -ante aquellas palabras un sonrojo ilumino el rostro de ambos-. También vine a decirte en persona que Todomatsu, sigue siendo un tipo afortunado por tenerte.

–Gracias pero créeme no traigo la fortuna a donde voy -comento con la bola entre sus manos.

–Tenía que decirlo, serás mi cuñado y yo… -Ichimatsu se agarró el pecho esperando algo más.- me tengo que ir.

–Supongo que nos veremos pronto y seguido -dijo el chico con la esfera.

Karamatsu se giró abandonando la habitación. Cruzo la puerta del departamento comenzando a bajar escaleras. Ichimatsu tenía aún la pequeña Venecia entre sus manos, observó el mundo que le pertenecía a su padre frente a él.

–¡Kusomatsu! -Bajo las escaleras alcanzando al chico en la entrada a la residencia- ¡Dime algún motivo para no casarme con tu hermano!

El mayor se detuvo con el picaporte en la mano. Se giró de forma lenta hacia él. Sonrió. Se esforzaba para sonreírle.

–Ninguna… sorry -se fue en silencio.

Camino bajo la nieve que caía sobre él. Se cubrió las manos dentro de su abrigo. Hace un momento era una linda noche pero ahora ya no. Karamatsu había llegado en metro ahora regresaría caminando para despejar su mente. En cuanto Ichimatsu, se puso a llorar en el lugar donde se quedó de pie.

XxX

–¡Chibita! -Llamo entrando a la oficina de su jefe que revisaba documentos- ten es para ti. –le entrego una hoja de papel. Incluso se veía que era de una servilleta.

–¡Oe, Ichimatsu! -Evito que escape- ¿qué es esto?

–Una invitación a una boda improvisada -respondió intento huir.

–¡Es tu boda! -señalo con la boca abierta-

Ichimatsu rodo los ojos acercándose de malana gana a Chibita, señalo el papel.

–Todomatsu Matsuno e Ichimatsu Fukuyama, viernes a las 2 -Leyó en voz alta- Sí, es la mía.

–¡Demonios Ichimatsu! ¡Qué chingados hiciste ahora! ¡Tú maldita boda es mañana! -le recalco Chibita con maldiciones y groserías.

–¡Ya sé que es mañana! -se alteró mordiendo sus labios.

Chibita respiro hondo dejo que su empleado se calmada o se quebraría.

–¿Qué paso? -Preguntó viendo que se tranquilizaba- ¿Qué ocurrió con Karamatsu?

–¡Tengo que continuar con la historia que me invite porque no me ama! -Respondió con llanto en los ojos- ¡Creí que me amaba! ¡Que lucharía por mí!

–Ichimatsu -Chibita se levantó de su escritorio para abrazarlo- seguiste con tu mentira y él la creyó.

–Ya se… lo sé -Ichimatsu no dejaba de llorar.

XxX

–Tal vez olvido el día de su boda -comentó Choromatsu en su traje verde oscuro a lado de Osoko que se abanicaba.

–Ninguna persona olvida un día importante en su vida -discutió la mujer en vestido rojo con listón negro en la cintura y el cabello recogido.

–Ji ji necesito tomar fotos de todo el momento entre los futuros esposos -Choroko en su vestido verde con cámara en mano se veía emocionada-. Solo me desiluciona, que Todomatsu no lleve vestido –se giró a ver a Osoko- ¿Ichimatsu llevará vestido?

–No me interesa saber eso, solo quiero que la boda se realice -regaño la mujer de rojo.

–¿Cómo me veo? -pregunto Todomatsu en un pantalón blanco como su saco pero detalles en rosa.

–Bien -respondió Karamatsu en un traje azul oscuro mirando a su alrededor.- Horrible…

–¿Bien horrible? O ¿horrible lugar? -pregunto Totty.

Ichimatsu llego corriendo como pudo a la capilla del hospital donde se realizaba la boda ya que aún no podía darse de alta. Incluso los invitados era la familia, los pocos amigos de Ichi, los pacientes y los doctores.

¿Y por qué se le hizo tarde? Simplemente, porque no decidía si asistir o no a su propia boda. Pero sabía que Karamatsu estaría ahí, y nunca le perdonaría que le hiciera lo mismo que le paso a su hermano.

Llego agitado.

Se agarró del marco de la puerta haciendo que la marcha nupcial inicie.

Hizo una señala vacilante con la mano para que le dejen respirar al menos.

–Oh, está nervioso -comento Choroko- se va a desmayar.

–Creo que se está ahogando -agrego Osomatsu que vestía el traje tradicional japonés.

Respiro hondo. Agarro el ramo de flores blancas o mejor dicho, los tallos porque con la carrera se deshicieron en el camino. Dio señal con la cabeza para caminar junto con la marcha nupcial.

Se encontró con la mirada de Osomatsu, haciendo que este la desvíe. Llego al altar observando al novio a los ojos, o mejor dicho, al padrino del novio.

–Hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí -el padre iniciaba su sermón.

–¡Protesto! -Dijo Ichimatsu en voz alta.

–¡Yo también! -Apoyo Karamatsu.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué? -era lo que se escuchaba entre los presentes.

–Lo siento pero no hemos llegado a esa parte -el cura no entendía lo que pasaba.

–Creo que también protestaré -mencionó Todomatsu confuso.

–¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! -se quejó Choroko ante su boda suspendida

–Me es difícil decirlo pero sí no hablo ahora… -respiró hondo- Es que me enamoré de su hijo -respondió Ichimatsu con designación-

–Eso lo sabemos, por eso te vas a casar con él -mencionó Osoko.

–¡No! No con él -señalo a Totty- con él –luego a Karamatsu-

–¡Sí! -Choroko brinco de su asiento emocionada- ¡Mi instinto Fujioshi nunca miente! ¡Sabía que se tejía un triángulo amoroso!

–¡Cállate Choroko! -regañaron los padres de Totty y Kara.

–¡¿Qué hiciste Kara?! -Regaño Osoko

–¿Por eso me dijiste que te ibas en cuanto se acabe la boda? -cuestiono Choromatsu

–¡Él no hizo nada! -Defendió Ichimatsu- ¡Espere! ¿Qué? –Se volteo a Kara- ¿Te ibas a ir?

–No quería quedarme a tu lado, observando como nuevamente Todomatsu se quedaba con lo mejor -respondió- porque también te amo.

–Yo… yo… -Ichimatsu se puso nervioso ante la idea de que por sus mentiras ahora sí perdería a Karamatsu- el día que te salve la vida -se giró para verle los ojos a Totty que estaba confundido por todo- tú me salvaste la mía –se señaló.- La verdad es que nunca estuvimos comprometido, fue una inocente mentira para asegurarme que estabas bien –Vio a Totoko que torció los labios-.

Ahora miraba a sus espectadores sorprendidos, sin entender lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. Karamatsu lo tomó del brazo para que le vea a sus ojos azules.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -preguntó en un tono tierno pero con ojos tristes

–¡Maldición! -Se apartó con brusquedad- ¡Quería decirles la verdad! –Se mordió los labios revolviendo los cabellos.- Pero tengo un corazón frágil para estas cosas –las lágrimas fueron invitadas a la boda-. Vivía solo con mi gato, no había experimentado la sensación del calor de una familia desde hace mucho –vio a los Matsuno que estaban congelados- hasta que los conocí.

Sonrió de forma dulce, o lo mejor que pudo porque nunca lograba sonreír.

–Pase de una prometida y héroe, -vio a Todomatsu entregándole el ramo- a un hijo –miro a los Matsuno- un hermano, un amigo, -ahora pasaba sus ojos a Jyushimatsu, Choroko y Osomatsu- un cuñado -finalmente vio a Karamatsu con una sonrisa triste-. Realmente, eso me salvo. Lo siento por llevar la mentira tan lejos, –alzo los brazos para señalar el lugar- por hacerte creer que me amabas, -pico a Totty que ladeo la cabeza haciendo un "nah"- lo siento por seguir con mi deseo egoísta faltando el respeto a ustedes -vio nuevamente a los Matsuno- y finalmente, lo siento por no luchar -ahora miraba a Karamatsu que agallo la cabeza-.

Con traje de novio bajo del altar plantando a Todomatsu, sin mirar atrás en ese momento debido al daño que le causaría a Karamatsu.

–Por cierto, -se giró nuevamente a Totty- siento lo de tu departamento.

–¿Qué paso a mi departamento? -se alteró más por aquello que por su situación.

–¡Detengan esta boda! -Atsushi entraba con un traje gris con un chico de cabello corto y rosa, llevaba un pantalón café a conjunto con su suéter de manga larga beige.- ¡Todomatsu Matsuno está comprometido conmigo!

–Hagan cola para las objeciones -comento Osomatsu rodando los ojos-

–¡Objeto su objeción! -señalo el chico de rosa inflando sus mejillas.

–¿Y usted es? -preguntó Choromatsu

–Richard Fujio, el esposo de Atsushi -respondió Todomatsu

–¡Te comprometiste con una mujer casada! -Grito Osoko señalando a su hijo con enfado

–¡Sí! Pero están olvidando lo más importante -ahora señalaba a Karamatsu-. Mientras estaba en coma mi hermano cortejaba a mi pseudo prometido.

–¡Eso no tiene que ver con esto! -Reclamo Choromatsu.

–¡Esta boda se pone más emocionante! ¡Es mejor que un fic! -Gritó emocionada Choroko soltando un chillido por la escena.

Ahora toda la familia se ponía a discutir en el altar rodeando a Todomatsu. Ichimatsu aprovecho esa oportunidad para huir. Karamatsu también se apartó de ahí, tomando su moto y perderse en el camino.

XxX

Había pasados semanas desde el sucedo de la boda fallida. Ichimatsu prefirió no buscar a los Matsuno, o mejor dicho a Karamatsu. Era mejor regresar a su vida de soledad pero ver la bola de cristal con Venencia en su repisa le decía que debería estar persiguiendo sus huellas.

O mejor dicho sus propias huellas.

Trazar un camino de mejora en su vida y tal vez Karamatsu se cruce de nuevo en él.

Lo vio con Karako, quien tenía una novia que la soportaba y la ponía en su lugar, esa Ichiko sí que la controlaba.

Llego a su cabina exhausto por sus propios pensamientos de una vida mejor. Soltó su café a verla tapizada de periódico.

–¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Malditos delicuentes juveniles! ¡Bastardos! -Arrancó uno de los papeles encontrando detrás del cristal a una mano- ¿qué?

Alguien se hallaba adentro y con la mano lo invitaba a pasar. Ichimatsu arrugo el papel con sus dedos encaminándose a su cabina. Respiro hondo preparándose para atacar. Lo primero que hizo fue soltar un golpe con puño cerrado al rostro de la persona.

–¿Por qué siempre me agredes? -La voz inconfundible de Karamatsu se escuchó.

–¡Kusomatsu! -se sorprendió- ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

–Estoy bien, con una nariz rota pero bien -se sobaba del golpe.

–Lo siento… -le dio un pañuelo para que se limpie la sangre que salía por las fosas nasales- que son… -Ichimatsu leyó en los periódicos notas de Blue Moon. Notas recientes- ¿lo retomaste?

Karamatsu afirmo con la cabeza.

–Me inspiraste a continuar mi sueño -lo agarro de los hombros observando detrás de su espalda- y quiero que lo continues conmigo.

–¡Ya has la pregunta! -gritaron todos quitando el periódico que tapa la vista.

Ichimatsu estaba feliz, ahí estaban todos los miembros de los Matsuno detrás de su cabina. Incluso Todomatsu estaba observando.

–¡Inclínate! -comentó Choroko desangrándose la nariz.

–Je… -Karamatsu se arrodillo frente a Ichimatsu sacando una caja negra de su pantalón entubado-

–¿Cómo dio eso -apunto Ichimatsu a la cajita con risas y lágrimas de alegría- ahí?

–Ignora eso… -Ahora Karamatsu le tomaba la mano derecha- Fukuyama, Ichimatsu ¿aceptas ser mi esposo?

XxX

 **POV Ichimatsu.**

No hace basta decir palabras para aquella proposición, solo me lance a sus brazos para besarlo como nunca lo hubiera hecho. Bueno, el beso anterior no contaba por las circunstancias. Nos casamos en la siguiente víspera navideña, el mismo día en el que nos conocimos.

Karamatsu, no visito la iglesia donde se casaron mis padres para Blue Moon… pero lo hizo en nuestra boda.

Nos casamos ahí mismo.

Y como me prometió, nos subimos a su moto a recorrer el mundo, llegando a Venencia. Esa fue una luna de miel entretenida.

Su siguiente nota como Blue Moon, no solo narraba nuestros viajes, sí no que hablaba de nuestra historia de principio a fin.

No me arrepiento de lo que hice, porque sí no lo hubiera hecho nunca lo hubiera conocido.

Todomatsu, fue el príncipe rosa que esperaba pero el azul siempre rescata a la doncella. Y se lleva el corazón por las hazañas que hace. Hasta el día de hoy le estoy agradecido.

Y cuando me pregunta: "¿Cuándo fue que me enamoré de Karamatsu?"

Siempre le responderé: "Mientras dormías".

XxX

Fin.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme reviews, eran pocos pero al menos me puso feliz que sí me lean. El que sigue para actualizar es Alluring Secret y una sorpresa más._


End file.
